Orgueil et quoi déjà ?
by FireRox
Summary: On a rarement le choix de ses noms et prénoms. Moi, Elisabeth Bennet, officiellement née de parents Moldus et fanatiques acharnés de Jane Austen, j'en connais quelque chose. Et ce n'est pas cet abruti de Darcy qui dira le contraire ! OC/OC, époque JP&SB.
1. Chapter 1

**Orgueil et … et quoi déjà ?**

**Disclaimer : **Aucun des deux univers romanesques cités dans cette histoire ne m'appartient. Sinon je serais en train de boire des cocktails sur une plage des Caraïbes.

**Pairing : **OC/OC

**Rating :** K+

**Résumé : **On a rarement le choix de ses noms et prénoms. Moi, Elisabeth Bennet, officiellement née de parents Moldus et fanatiques acharnés de Jane Austen, j'en connais quelque chose. Et ce n'est pas cet abruti de Darcy qui dira le contraire ! OC/OC, JP&SB 1ère Année.

_Avant de partir pour quelques jours en vacances, je poste le premier chapitre d'une histoire qui m'a traversé la tête il y a peu. Bonne lecture !_

_- o -_

**Chapitre premier : Ragoût de bœuf au venin de serpent**

C'est une vérité universellement reconnue qu'un élève de 5ème année pourvu d'un badge de Préfet doit avoir envie de faire régner l'ordre et la discipline dans chaque couloir, salle, coin et recoin de ce château appelé Poudlard.

Je m'appelle Cassandra Jenkins, je suis blonde, grande, super intelligente et j'ai le monde à mes pieds. Quoi, vous y avez cru ? Merlin, si seulement la moitié de ceci était vrai, je danserai nue dans la Grande Salle un soir de Mai.

Non, contrairement à la plupart des jeunes sorcières au nom affreusement stupide et finissant invariablement par un « a », je tire ma particularité d'un nom affreusement banal, mais pourtant extrêmement célèbre. Elisabeth Bennet.

Oui, comme dans le fameux roman de Jane Austen, 'Orgueil et Préjugés'. Enfin, célèbre, c'est parler un peu vite. Je (enfin, mon alter-ego dans le livre) est connue dans le monde Moldu. Pas dans celui des sorciers. Et c'est tant mieux.

Comme vous l'aurez sans doute deviné à présent, mes parents sont Moldus. Gentils, petits, mignons Moldus. Et fiers de porter ce nom, Bennet. Non mais. Comme si c'était un privilège. Bon, d'accord, je ne suis pas restée assez longtemps dans le monde non-magique pour avoir le droit aux moqueries dont les ados savent si bien se servir. Mais il y a pire.

Je me souviens de mon arrivée à Poudlard, premier jour de ma vie où je me trouvais dans une salle qui ne comportait aucun livre de Jane Austen. Miracle et joie dans ce monde. Quand j'ai posé le Choixpeau sur la tête, il a délibéré pendant deux longues minutes avant de se décider de me caser à Griffondor. Soit disant parce que je n'étais ni particulièrement loyale, ni prodigieusement intelligente, ni foncièrement machiavélique ou ambitieuse. Bref, il m'a balancée un pays des joyeux petits lions d'or.

Mon nom se trouvant au début de l'ordre alphabétique, j'ai eu le temps d'observer mes petits condisciples qui eux aussi se répartissaient aux quatre coins de la Salle. Quand soudain mon cœur a fait un bond dans ma poitrine.

William Darcy.

Impossible, une Bennet et un Darcy à Poudlard ? Totalement impensable ! Je risquai un coup d'œil à la table, mais apparemment, cela n'avait choqué personne. C'est vrai qu'à 11 ans, on n'a pas souvent eu l'occasion de se farcir 'Orgueil et Préjugés' quasiment tous les jours depuis sa naissance. Sauf moi. « Sois fière de ton nom, ma fille ! » Oui maman.

J'observais plus attentivement le garçon qui s'avançait sans hésitation vers le tabouret. Assez grand, cheveux noirs, le dos droit, bref, un parfait clone de son homologue romanesque. A vrai dire, je n'étais pas en reste, vu que mes parents avaient tout fait pour m'élever dans la pure tradition du livre. J'étais brune, pas très grande mais suffisamment pour ne pas avoir besoin de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder un spectacle sur scène, et je dois dire, assez susceptible.

Le choixpeau avait mis du temps à se décider, pendant que sous la table, je croisais les doigts pour qu'il soit lui aussi envoyé à Griffondor. Mais forcément, on ne gagne jamais à ce jeu. Serpentard. A l'époque, jeune et ignorante, je n'avais pas encore deviné que de cette grande histoire d'amour fantasmé, il n'y aurait jamais de début. A l'époque, je ne savais pas encore à quel point les Serpentards étaient et sont toujours nos plus grands ennemis. A vrai dire, je passais le restant de ma soirée à le regarder de loin, observant son dos et ses cheveux légèrement bouclés que je réussissais à apercevoir de ma place. Et j'espérais encore.

Mais revenons à l'instant présent. Je secoue la tête, effarée devant le mot que je viens de recevoir. Une retenue pour des Premières Années, à peine deux jours après la rentrée ! Incroyable. Ces gamins sont vraiment des boulets. Parce que, bien entendu, étant Préfète des Griffondors, je me dois de les accompagner. Yahou. Quel pied.

Je dois toutefois démentir la rumeur qui implique que les Préfets sont des gens exceptionnellement brillants, en cours comme à l'extérieur. Faux, faux et archifaux. Les Préfets sont tout simplement les personnes ayant eu le moins d'heures de retenue depuis leur Première Année. Et en l'occurrence, je n'avais jamais été victime de ce genre de punition. Pas que j'étais particulièrement sage, juste que je connaissais mes limites. Quant aux résultats scolaires, ma foi, je travaillais comme n'importe quel élève moyen. Ni trop peu, ni dix fois trop. Juste assez pour m'assurer la moyenne partout.

Je soupire, sentant ma prochaine soirée s'envoler vers les cachots. Explosion de chaudrons en Potions, qu'elle disait, la MacGonagall. Deux Griffondors particulièrement idiots. Quel bonheur.

- Un problème, Lizzy ? Déjà ?

Ah, voici ma meilleure amie, Charlotte Woodhouse . Vous vous attendiez à Lucas, Charlotte Lucas ? Perdu. Je n'en ai pas trouvé, même en cherchant dans tout le château. Mais elle s'appelle Charlotte, c'est déjà suffisamment exaltant pour mes parents. Et son nom lui semble suffisamment ridicule pour ne pas avoir à supporter la comparaison.

- Des abrutis de Première Année. Ils ont fait exploser des chaudrons en cours de Potions.

- Soit ils sont particulièrement stupides, soit très intelligents. J'espère pour toi que la première solution est la bonne, sinon on va en baver cette année. Et ils s'appellent comment, ces adorables bambins ?

Je relis le papier, n'ayant pas porté attention aux noms.

- James Potter et Sirius Black.

- Inconnus au bataillon, fit Charlotte en haussant les épaules. Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils aillent plus loin, ils vont suffisamment souffrir pour leurs premiers jours pour se faire remarquer encore plus.

J'acquiesçai sans trop m'avancer. Des imbéciles, il y en avait partout. Surtout à Griffondor.

_- o -_

- Miss Bennet !

Pfiou, à chaque fois que j'entends cette injonction, je pense à ce bon vieux livre. Ce foutu livre qui me poursuivait depuis ma deuxième année.

_- Miss Bennet ! Monsieur Darcy ! Veuillez arrêtez sur le champ ! Vociférait depuis trois bonnes minutes le Professeur Slughorn._

_Il tentait vainement de nous séparer, moi et Darcy, afin d'éviter que des sorts perdus envoient d'autres élèves à l'infirmerie._

_- Espèce de sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! Cracha ce dernier, la lèvre en sang._

_- Pauvre imbécile, tu te prends pour qui ? Pour Dieu ? Laisse moi rire, tu n'es rien de mieux qu'une lavette ! Une lavette qui rampe devant les plus forts que lui ! Tu ne vaux rien ! Rien ! Hurlai-je lorsque Slughorn aidé de MacGonagall réussirent enfin à nous traîner loin l'un de l'autre._

Je crois que c'est à partir de ce jour que j'ai appris à haïr les Serpentards. Et que 'Orgueil et Préjugés' a fait son apparition à la Bibliothèque de Poudlard, après qu'une abrutie de sang Moldu de Première Année se soit extasiée devant tant de coïncidence au milieu de la Grande Salle.

_- Bennet et Darcy ? Vous voulez rire ? Souffla une fillette que je ne connaissais pas, assise à quelques élèves de moi._

_- Non, pourquoi ?_

_- Mais, enfin … vous ne connaissez pas le livre ?_

Cette fille signa la fin de ma tranquillité. Depuis ce jour, les noms d'Elisabeth Bennet et de Fitzwilliam Darcy étaient dans toutes les têtes à Poudlard. Pour mon plus grand malheur.

- Miss Bennet ?

Comme la voix se fait insistante, je lève la tête de mon livre. Qui ose me déranger à la Bibliothèque ? MacGo, bien entendu.

- La retenue commence dans un quart d'heure.

- Ah oui, parfait.

Flûte. J'ai failli oublier ces empêcheurs de tourner en rond. Je me lève, ramasse mon sac, et me précipite vers les dortoirs afin de récupérer les petits monstres. Bien entendu, ils sont là à m'attendre, avec une expression de fierté sur leur visage qui me donne fichtrement envie de les envoyer voler à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Et ça vous fait rire, en plus ?

- Mieux vaut en rire qu'en pleurer ! Répliqua celui à lunettes en relevant la tête comme un défi.

- Mouais, en attendant, c'est vous qui allez en baver, et moi avec. Alors si vous recommencez, je me charge personnellement de votre cas, c'est clair ?

Ils haussent les épaules. Ils s'en fichent ? Très bien, je vais leur faire vivre un enfer. Personne ne se moque impunément d'Elisabeth Bennet. Et ce ne seront pas les premiers à l'apprendre.

Nous descendons vers les cachots, eux devant et moi leur collant l'arrière train, rien que pour le plaisir de les voir hésiter sur la direction à prendre. Sadique, moi ? Jamais. Soudain je les percute. Ils sont à l'arrêt devant un spectacle étonnant. Des élèves flottent dans les airs comme un ballet. Des Premières Années, sans aucun doute, vu leurs expressions de profonde détresse. Je soupire. Comme toujours, mes soupçons se vérifient.

Des Serpentards rient à gorge déployée devant leur œuvre. Ramassis de crétins baveux. Et parmi eux …

- Darcy !

Il se retourne, surpris de me voir certainement. Sur son visage se peint un masque de profond dégoût.

- Bennet. Toujours occupée à vouloir m'épouser ? Lança-t-il ironiquement.

Je vois rouge. Accident de Deuxième Année.

_- Heu … William Darcy ? Appelai-je timidement._

_Celui-ci se retourna, perplexe de voir une Griffondor l'appeler._

_- Un problème, machin ? Fit-il avec mépris._

_Je devint écarlate. Mais mon courage ne devait pas vaciller pour si peu._

_- Heu … Je me demandais si tu voulais bien … enfin, tu sais …_

_- Non, je ne sais pas, et si tu pouvais te dépêcher, j'ai pas toute la journée._

_Je pris une grande inspiration._

_- Sortir avec moi, lâchai-je dans un souffle._

_Je croisai les doigts, attendant sa réponse, les yeux baissés. Et soudain, il éclata de rire._

_- Moi, sortir avec une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Tu peux rêver, tu n'es rien devant moi ! Retourne dans ton trou à rats, et ne vient pas te mêler à une Société supérieure. Pauvre larve._

Je pense que ce fut à ce moment là que je lui avais sauté dessus pour l'étrangler. Après lui avoir jeté un joli sortilège de Bloque-jambe. Pas folle, la fille.

- Plutôt crever. Fais descendre tes victimes, ou les points de Serpentard vont se trouver dans le négatif dans quelques minutes.

- Enfin, Bennet. Tu ne vois pas qu'on s'amuse ?

- Très drôle en effet. S'attaquer à des gens qui ne peuvent pas se défendre. Merlin que c'est courageux.

Son sourire se fige devant mon ton glacial.

« Tu ne m'impressionnes plus, William Darcy. »

- Et si je refuse ?

- Tu perds des points et ton honneur, vu que je te trouverai une retenue suffisamment humiliante pour que tu ne puisses pas te relever.

- Et de quel droit, très chère Elisabeth ? Souffle-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Mon cœur s'emballe, comme à chaque fois que je le vois. Mais je n'en laisse rien paraître. Fichu livre, fichu fantasme de vieille fille. Je me ressaisis, espérant qu'il n'ait pas remarqué mon trouble.

- Ce droit, dis-je en pointant mon badge de Préfet.

- Oh, tu veux parler de ceci ?

Horreur et damnation. Ce crétin visqueux porte le même. Dumbledore, pauvre idiot.

- Relâche les.

Cette fois, je sors ma baguette. Il recule, l'air amusé.

- Ouh, j'ai peur. Madame sort le grand jeu.

Je prie pour qu'il ne fasse pas de même. Les duels ne sont pas mon fort.

- Allez, les gars, la fête est finie ! Crie-t-il à ses acolytes sans me quitter des yeux.

J'ai à peine le temps de lancer un sort de Coussinage sur le sol avant que ces pauvres élèves ne s'écrasent. Ils me lancent un regard de remerciement avec de détaler vers leurs dortoirs.

- 20 points en moins pour Serpentard, sifflai-je perfidement.

Il s'approche encore plus. Je ne bouge pas, jamais je ne reculerai devant ce type. Tout ça pour me murmurer à l'oreille d'une voix mielleuse :

- Tu veux jouer, Bennet ?

Je le repousse de toutes mes forces. C'est fou, soit il me dégoûte, soit il me subjugue. Paradoxe total. Encore une fois, merci maman de m'avoir bercée d'illusions toute ma vie.

- Je ne joue pas avec des imbéciles prétentieux qui se prennent pour le centre du monde.

- De l'univers, très chère, me coupe-t-il en me souriant narquoisement.

Je lui lance un regard assassin.

- Pitoyable crétin, lui lançai-je en me retournant d'un air qui j'espère reflète le plus grand mépris possible.

Et je repars en direction des cachots avec les deux mouflets, qui, heureusement pour eux, n'avaient pas osé ouvrir leur grande bouche durant l'échange. Et s'ils commencent à l'ouvrir, ils verront à quel point certains sorts banals peuvent être utilisés à très mauvais escient.

_- o -_

_Pour les gens qui ne connaissent par 'Orgueil et Préjugés', je vous suggère de regarder le film récent avec Keira Knightley. Il doit être dispo en streaming sur Internet, ou sinon, sortez vos billets ! ;) Le livre est excellent, mais je vous conseille de voir avant le film et/ou la série afin de vous faire une idée du caractère des personnages._

_Merci de me laisser vos remarques._

_A la prochaine ! :)_

_FireRox  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**!! IMPORTANT !! : J'ai tenté de poster le nouveau chapitre hier et ce matin, mais le site se bloque, et refuse d'accepter de nouveaux documents ! Et pas seulement, puisqu'il me refuse aussi le droit de répondre à vos reviews ! :S Essayez de poster un review sur une autre histoire, et vous verrez, ça bloque ! Je suis donc désolée pour l'attente occasionnée par ce prolème technique. En espérant que j'arrive à vous les poster demain :( Encore merci à tous et à toutes !**

_Merci pour vos reviews, et à ceux qui m'ont ajoutée dans leurs favoris ! :)_

_De retour de vacances, je vous offre ce chapitre. Pour info, j'en ai déjà écrit quatre. Donc à moins d'une panne sèche d'inspiration pour les deux semaines à venir, les prochains chapitres seront publiés toutes les semaines sans interruption._

_Par contre, vous dire combien j'en prévois reste un mystère. C'est stupide mais j'ai envie de changer la fin que j'avais initialement prévue._

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

_- o -_

**Chapitre second : Tranche de cake à la Griffondor**

- Oh noooooon …

Je soupire déjà en voyant arriver la chouette orange de MacGo. Ouais, orange. Enfin, roux. Quoi, moche ? Mais non, juste un peu spécial, dirai-je, pour une chouette professorale.

- Tiens, Madame a fini par s'apercevoir que son existence n'était pas indispensable au bien-être de tous ?

La personne qui vient de me balancer cette pique désagréable au visage n'est autre que ce cher Colin Wickham. Wickham, vous avez dit Wickham ? Ce personnage sans scrupule ni moralité venant du roman de Madame Austen ? Eh bien, le voilà, en chair et en os.

Sauf que, contrairement à son homonyme, il ne doit pas avoir un si mauvais fond vu qu'il s'est vu dirigé vers Griffondor. Une année de plus que moi, donc encore deux an avant de le voir disparaître de la circulation. Et bien entendu, Préfet Général de notre maison. Bah oui, plus les Préfets avancent en années, plus ils montent en grade. Avec un élagage tous les ans : deux préfets en 5ème Année, un Préfet Général en 6ème, et un potentiel Préfet-en-chef en 7ème.

Le problème, voyez-vous, c'est que nous ne sommes pas en de très bons termes. Et encore, 'pas très bons' reste un euphémisme.

_- Elisabeth Bennet ?_

_Je relevai la tête, intriguée par cet appel d'une voix mystérieusement anonyme. Pour tomber sur un type aux cheveux bruns mal coiffés._

_- Un problème ? Fis-je de ma voix timide de Troisième Année._

_Il me sourit franchement. Un mec me souriant. Wahou. Paix et bonheur sur la Terre._

_- Non, je me demandais juste si ça te disait de m'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end._

_- Heeeeu … Pourquoi ?_

_Ok, question stupide. Mais franchement, je n'avais pas réussi à réfléchir, puisque mon regard avait été attiré par Darcy qui venait de faire une magnifique entrée dans la Salle. Crétin prétentieux._

_- Juste pour faire un tour. A deux, ajouta-t-il, toujours en souriant._

_Comme si je n'avais pas compris. Merci du cadeau._

_- Et si tu commençais par me dire ton nom ?_

_Pauvre abruti, ajoutai-je en moi-même._

_- Colin Wickham._

_Argh !_

_- Tu rigoles ? Balbutiai-je sans y croire._

_- Hein ?_

_Apparemment, j'étais la seule à me rendre compte de l'absurdité de la situation. Un Wickham venant proposer à une Bennet une sortie en amoureux. Et pourquoi pas Voldemort proposant à Dumby de danser une polka ?_

_- Je ne peux pas, désolée._

_Restons polie, il n'a rien fait de mal, ce pauvre garçon !_

_- Pauvre gourde, me lança-t-il d'un air plein de dédain avant de rattraper une Serdaigle sortant de la salle, me laissant éberluée devant sa réaction et mon bol de céréales._

- Va te pendre, Wickham. Ou va bécoter ton harem, ça nous laissera le temps de respirer autre chose que ton after-shave asphyxiant.

Il hausse les épaules, la fille à son bras n'ayant pas l'air d'avoir compris ce que je viens de lui dire. Fatalement, magique ou pas magique, il y a toujours des filles sans cervelle dans le monde.

- Je te souhaite une bonne soirée.

Je lui lance un regard noir. Cette phrase pourrait sembler polie pour la plupart des gens normaux, mais pour un Préfet, ça annonce une retenue à surveiller. J'ouvre la lettre, me préparant au pire.

- JE VAIS LES TUER !

_- o -_

Me voilà donc coincée pour deux semaine tous les soirs avec ces deux gamins ignorants du règlement qu'étaient James Potter et son grand ami Sirius Black.

Voyez-vous, le problème, quand on est Préfet, c'est que souvent les professeurs préfèrent aller dormir plutôt que de surveiller les élèves mis en retenue. Comme s'ils allaient s'accorder des heures supplémentaires, ben voyons ! Laissons-les aux Préfets, ils a-do-rent ça, c'est bien connu ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'irai lui rendre, son insigne, à l'autre Directeur ! Mais non, il paraît que c'est un honneur d'être nommé à ce Poste ! Ouais ouais … Une sinécure, plutôt !

- Madame ?

Et en plus ils m'appellent comme si j'avais l'âge de leur grand-mère. Cette semaine avait déjà été pénible, mais la semaine prochaine allait être encore plus joyeuse, je le sens.

- Ouais, quoi, un problème avec tes lignes, Potter ?

J'allais pas non plus être polie avec ce nain ! Nain à lunettes, mais nain quand même !

- Votre sac a pris feu.

QUOI ? Paniquée, je lance de l'eau avec ma baguette, espérant réduire les dégâts au minimum. Peine perdue. Ce qui n'avait pas été brûlé avait été noyé. Mes cours, mes devoirs, mes plumes et mes livres. Disparus en un éclair.

- Qui ? Demandai-je calmement, tentant de n'assassiner personne dans ma fureur que je contiens à grand peine. Qui a osé ?

Les marmots se regardent, effrayés par mon expression.

- C'est pas nous, Madame ! Me répondent-ils d'une seule voix.

- Vous aimez rire, en plus ? Je sens que vous allez morfler, les gosses. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de votre erreur … Vous aimez souffrir, c'est pas possible autrement ?

C'est alors qu'une voix retentit sans la Salle de Classe. Désagréable au possible.

- Alors, Bennet, un problème de sac ?

Je respire, je compte jusqu'à trois avant de me retourner vers celui qui vient de détruire deux semaine de dur labeur.

Darcy, comme prévu.

Je sors ma baguette, prête à l'exterminer sur place. Ce que je ferais avec un plaisir évident, voir son visage tordu de douleur et de honte me fera certainement voir le Nirvana, voir un aperçu du Paradis me paraît être une contrepartie tout à fait raisonnable pour ce geste meurtrier.

- Range ton arme, Bennet. Faut qu'on parle.

Wahou, Darcy prétendument poli et sans agressivité. Beurk. Ça ferait presque plaisir si ça ne faisait pas peur pour la suite.

- Et t'avais besoin de détruire mon sac pour ça ?

Il me lance son célèbre regard dégoûté. Merlin que je le déteste, celui-là. Il me donne toujours l'impression d'être réduite à l'espèce la plus difforme de Veracrasse connue.

- Je n'ai absolument rien fait, fit-il en haussant négligemment les épaules.

Du coup mon regard se déporte aussitôt vers les deux pauvres cloches qui détournent leurs visages vers un point très lointain. Trop lointain pour être honnête.

- Bien. On va régler ça tout de suite. _Evanesco_ !

Et hop ! Tout leur travail de retenue s'envole en un froissement de feuilles. Voir leurs têtes déprimées me procure un immense sentiment de supériorité. Bonheur, quand tu nous tiens !

- Et vous vous expliquerez au Professeur Slughorn demain. Je crois que je vais vous accompagner pour avoir le plaisir de vous voir avouer votre acte incroyablement suicidaire. Rien que pour voir vos petites têtes dégonfler. Ah, et j'oubliais.

J'agite négligemment ma baguette sans prononcer un mot.

- Votre punition divine, par votre Préfète adorée. Pour avoir accusé une autre andouille à votre place. Je déteste les gens qui n'assument pas leurs actes.

Ils veulent comme de droit hurler leur désaccord, mais ils en sont incapables. Ce joli maléfice de _Collabucca_ va leur rester au travers de la gorge, foi d'Elisabeth Bennet ! Leurs lèvres vont rester soudées pendant quelques temps avant qu'ils ne me supplient de leur décoller. Vive moi. Et vive les sortilèges informulés.

Je les laisse à leur désespoir tandis que je ramasse mes pauvres affaires, ou plutôt devrai-je dire les bouts éparses de mon ancien sac de cours. Je suis Darcy dans le couloir, jusqu'à une tapisserie représentant un Gobelin particulièrement immonde dansant une gigue. Des goûts et des couleurs, ils ne faut pas discuter.

Darcy s'arrête et murmure une formule que je ne saisis pas. La tapisserie se met à scintiller, tandis que mon pire ennemi me tire brusquement vers ce lieu inconnu. Là, je me dis que j'ai été incroyablement stupide de le suivre, et je résiste un tant soit peu. Peine perdue, ma main a déjà touché le rideau de particules dorées, et mon corps bascule dans l'ouverture sans mon consentement. Et merde.

_- o -_


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements ! Enfin je réussis à poster ce chapitre, c'est pas trop tôt. Fanfiction beuguait hier et je n'ai réussi ni à répondre aux reviews, ni à ulploader le chapitre 3 ! Désolée donc pour l'attente. Sinon, quoi de neuf ? Eh bien, je divague. Si si. Je stoppe le mélodramatique trop guimauve et je lance les roues de la magie sur mes personnages. Petite transition vers quelque chose de plus sympathique que le traditionnel je-t'aime-moi-non-plus que l'on retrouve dans toutes les Drago/Hermione. Bref, attendez vous au prochain chapitre à un Wickham obstiné, à une Charlotte en détresse et à une Elisabeth dans une situation plus que gênante._

_A bientôt donc ! :) Et encore merci !_

**_Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_**

_**GroZ :** J'aime qu'on me compare à Jane Austen. Si si. D'un seul coup une chape de plomb me tombe sur les épaules, et je me dis : "Oh mon Dieu, je suis maintenant obligée de ne pas décevoir mes lecteurs !" Ouah la pression ! XD Merci beaucoup :)_

_**Lia :** Bien sûr que James et Sirius vont semer la pagaille dans le château, sinon ce ne serait pas si amusant ! :) Quant à savoir si la relation entre les deux va évoluer, ce chapitre te le dévoile ! Encore merci :)_

_- o -  
_

**Chapitre trois : Ratatouille de Préfets**

Après avoir fini de vomir mon copieux dîner, je relève la tête pour voir où je suis tombée. Ou plutôt où ce crétin de Darcy m'a entraînée. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir fait des études de Ministre pour comprendre que je suis dans une galère pas possible. Les murs de cette étrange salle sont couverts de glyphes brillants de mille feux, et au milieu de la salle de trouve …

- Nom de … m'étouffai-je en apercevant un autel de pierre.

Je jette frénétiquement des coups d'œil par dessus mon épaule, histoire de ne pas me faire assommer puis ouvrir en deux pour offrir mes entrailles à un Dieu inconnu, mais devant sérieusement manquer de goût pour m'accepter comme offrande. Je dois trouver la sortie, et vite.

- Et merde.

Je viens de marcher dans mon reste de repas. Classe.

- 'Recurvit', prononçai-je machinalement, baguette à la main.

Et rien ne se passe. Bon. Rester calme. Pas comme si ce petit sort m'annonçait une catastrophe.

- 'Lumos' !

Ah si. Soit ma baguette est cassée, soit …

- 'Aguamenti'!

Soit j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs de sorcière.

- 'Reducto' ! Hurlai-je vers l'autel.

Toujours rien. Désespérée, je balance tous les sorts possibles et imaginables appris depuis ma première année. Si quelqu'un se trouve dans la salle, il va morfler, c'est sûr. Mais rien ! Même les étincelles rouges des plus basiques ne veulent pas sortir de ce bout de bois inutile !

- C'est bon, t'es calmée ?

Le cœur battant, je me retourne, baguette en avant. Darcy, sale petit …

- Baisse ça, ça ne sert à rien ici. Il n'y a que toi et moi.

Charmante perspective.

- Et c'est où, ici, exactement ? L'antichambre de l'enfer ? Le repaire de l'autre tordu qui assassine tout le monde ? Ou ta chambre de psychopathe en herbe ?

- Tais-toi ! Me lance-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Je m'exécute, non pas que je veuille lui obéir, mais parce que je m'étouffe de rage. Le tuer, le tuer, le tuer … Sur cet autel ?

- Nous sommes dans une salle créée par un des Quatre Fondateurs. Ça m'a pris trois ans pour déchiffrer ces inscriptions.

Évidemment, je n'ai pas pris option Runes. Mais bon, je ne pouvais pas deviner que j'allais me trouver dans une telle situation. Bon, on va tenter de gagner du temps, tout en se déplaçant le long des murs, histoire de retrouver la porte d'entrée.

- Et elle t'est apparue comment ?

- Une allusion, dans un livre d'histoire, balance-t-il vaguement. J'ai cherché, et j'ai trouvé. Et maintenant, je sais à quoi elle sert, ajoute-t-il avec une soudaine lueur dans les yeux.

Merde, faut que je sorte de là vite fait. Quand les grands méchants commence à raconter leur plan à la victime, c'est qu'elle n'en a plus pour très longtemps. Du moins c'est ce qui se passe dans les James Bond. Mais je ne suis pas Sean Connery, maman !

- Et à quoi donc ? Demandai-je malgré moi.

Quitte à mourir, autant savoir pourquoi. Il me sourit comme pour me narguer.

- A obtenir une chose très précieuse. Trop précieuse pour le commun des mortels, murmure-t-il pour lui-même.

J'ai fait le tour de la salle, pas de sortie en vue. Et je ne comprends rien à ces glyphes. C'est joli et luisant, mais ça ne me sert à rien.

- Tu vas me tuer pour ça ?

Un peu sec comme question, mais indispensable à la suite. Si c'est oui, je lui saute dessus et l'étrangle. Mais je ne saurai toujours pas sortir. Flûte. Mauvais plan. Bon, je lui casse des deux jambes et je le torture jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue. Déjà mieux.

- Non.

Cool !

- Mais tu vas devoir te sacrifier.

Zut, j'y ai cru pendant un moment.

- Tu peux toujours rêver !

Bon, d'accord, lui sauter dessus n'était peut-être pas la bonne solution à cet instant. L'effet de surprise était un peu gâché. Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi je suis suspendue dans l'air, à 10 centimètres du sol, entourée par des millions de petites étincelles dorées. Les baguettes ne sont pas censées fonctionner. Si ?

- Tsssss, très chère Lizzy, fait-il en secouant la tête narquoisement. Toute violence est interdite dans cette salle. Je ne te l'avais pas dit ? Et inutile d'essayer de te débattre, ajoute-t-il en voyant mes piètres efforts pour me libérer. Tu n'as plus le choix à présent.

- Je … commençai-je.

Mais je refermer vite mes lèvres quand j'aperçois ces fichues paillettes volantes tenter de pénétrer par cet interstice. Pas question qu'elle prennent possession de mon corps non plus !

- Quel dommage, c'était plutôt bien parti !

Crevure.

Il s'approche de moi pendant que je sens mon mon corps retomber sur la terre ferme. Ce salaud contrôle cette saloperie de poudre ! Je me mords les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas céder à la panique qui commence (seulement) à m'envahir.

- On a peur, maintenant ? Pauvre petite Lizzy !

Ce crétin mérite de mourir lentement. Très lentement. Si je m'en sors vivante, bien entendu. Pour me calmer, je me concentre sur cette scène grisante : Darcy accroché à un crochet, sa balançant du haut de la tour d'Astronomie, pendant que je coupe chaque fil de la corde petit à petit. Hum, terriblement relaxant.

- Bon, puisque tu n'es pas décidée à parler pour le moment, je vais t'expliquer la suite du programme. Pour obtenir cet objet, il faut réussir à ce que son ennemi le plus acharné, toi en l'occurrence, se sacrifie de son plein gré sur cet autel.

L'un des Fondateurs était vraiment tordu. Ça doit être Serpentard, y'a pas d'autre explication. N'empêche que je sens mon estomac se retourner. Il n'allait tout de même pas m'obliger à me suicider pour son petit plaisir.

- Or il y a deux façon de se sacrifier sur un autel. Soit physiquement, en gros se vider de son sang, soit moralement. Et un choix moral devant un autel signifie logiquement … Je te laisse deviner, ma chérie ?

Ma chérie ? Va mourir, Darcy, je ne serai jamais ta … Oh mon Dieu. Quelle horreur. Je vais devoir me marier avec cet abruti pour ne pas mourir d'inanition dans cette salle. Mais bon, relativisons. Entre ça et la mort, il n'y a pas à hésiter. Et puis le divorce, ça existe aussi chez les sorciers, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu acceptes ?

De mauvaise grâce, j'incline la tête de bas en haut frénétiquement.

- Alors ouvre la bouche.

Ben voyons. Ton piège à la noix, tu peux te le garder. Tu me prends pour qui, Darcy ? Un repaire de choix pour trucs volants bizarroïdes ?

- Si tu ne le fais pas, ça peut durer encore longtemps. Sans le fameux 'oui, je le veux', le mariage ne peut avoir lieu.

J'ai un choix à faire. Soit j'ouvre la bouche pour prononcer ces fichus mots et je risque me faire dévorer de l'intérieur par des boules flottantes type envahissant. Soit je me tais et Darcy va me planter ici pour le reste de mes jours. Et je finirai par mourir quand même, mais cette fois ça risque de prendre très longtemps. Et je finirai quand même par craquer.

Autant finir ce calvaire tout de suite. Je meurs de peur, mais de toute façon, c'est ça ou m'ouvrir le ventre sur ce même autel. Encore un cruel dilemme. J'inspire le plus d'air possible, et commence un « Oui, je ... » quand des milliers de paillettes dorées s'infiltrent dans ma bouche.

J'étouffe, mes bras sont libres mais je ne peux plus crier. Je sens mon corps me brûler, et la dernière chose que j'aperçois avant de mourir est le sourire amusé de William Darcy, mon pire ennemi.

_- o -_

Je me réveille en hurlant, me débattant dans tous les sens pour me débarrasser de ce poids qui pèse sur mes membres. Il fait sombre dans cette pièce, loin de la clarté aveuglante de la salle aux glyphes. J'entends un lointain « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », et la lumière soudain projetée sur mon lit me fait fermer les yeux.

Quand je les ouvre à nouveau, c'est pour apercevoir une grosse femme, étrangement semblable à un dindon de basse-cour, qui me regarde d'un air inquiet.

- Mademoiselle Bennet, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois avant que mon cerveau n'analyse l'endroit où je me trouve, et revienne à la réalité. L'infirmerie. Je n'y suis allée qu'une seule fois, justement le jour où j'ai fracassé Darcy devant la porte du cours de Potions.

Je soupire de soulagement. Je comprends mieux à présent. Ce n'était qu'un stupide rêve. J'ai dû apercevoir l'infirmerie à mon arrivée ici, et mon subconscient a dû faire remonter des souvenirs de Darcy et de cette fameuse bagarre. Ouf. Tout est pour le mieux.

Eh mais attendez. Pourquoi je suis à l'infirmerie, moi ? Heureusement, Madame Ferrars me donne ces précisions.

- Je ne sais pas pas si vous vous rappelez de ce qu'il vous est arrivé. Apparemment vous avez reçu un sortilège de Confusion, et le Professeur Slughorn vous a retrouvé près de la tapisserie de Gorblag le Gobelin, sans connaissance. Le couloir était dans un état effroyable, apparemment vous avez lancé des dizaines de sorts sans raison. Nous pensons que l'un d'entre eux a fini par rebondir sur un mur et vous toucher.

- Qui a osé … murmurai-je faiblement.

Qui a osé me lancer ce sort de Confusion ? Que je l'étripe, que je le cogne, que je le tue !

- Nos soupçons portent sur le jeune Black. Avec une famille pareille, qui en serait étonné ?

C'est bon, je tiens ma victime. Demain, à la première heure, il y aura une personne de plus au palmarès des sorts cuisants perdus.

- Reposez-vous, de toute façon je vous garde jusque demain matin pour votre rétablissement complet. Buvez le reste de votre Potion de Sommeil, pour ne pas laisser le sort affecter vos rêves. Bonne nuit, me lance-t-elle en repartant dans sa guérite de surveillance.

Les lumières de la salle s'éteignent tandis que je reste assise sur mon lit. A quel moment ce nain m'avait-il lancé ce sort ? Avant ou après l'arrivée de Darcy ? D'ailleurs, était-il vraiment venu ? L'avais-je seulement aperçu ? Et surtout, comment cet avorton de Première Année peut-il savoir lancer un tel sort à peine deux semaines après la rentrée ?

Un mal de crâne infernal me prend tandis que des images de grimoires, de glyphes et de baguette se mélangent dans ma tête. Une Potion de Sommeil serait effectivement la bienvenue, mais j'ai peur d'oublier les évènements de cette nuit demain matin. Aussi je saisis ma baguette, posée sur la table de nuit, et murmure afin de ne pas alerter le Cerbère de ces lieux.

- '_Transfero'_.

Aussitôt un liquide argenté coule de ma tempe vers un bassin situé près de mes affaires. Cela fait des années que j'utilise une Pensine. En fait depuis qu'un imbécile de Serpentard m'a lancé un '_Oubliettes_' bien placé, et que j'ai perdu la moitié de mes souvenirs du mois de Janvier de ma Troisème Année. Enfin ça, ce sont mes amies qui me l'ont appris. Parce que si je m'étais souvenue de sa tête, il ne serait déjà plus de ce monde.

Quand enfin mes pensées se stabilisent dans la bassine, je saisis le flacon de Potion, et en avale une énorme lampée. Le temps de reposer le liquide au goût douteux sur la table de nuit, je suis déjà partie dans ce sommeil sans rêves tant attendu.

_- o -_

_Dois-je continuer sur cette lancée ou au contraire reprendre une fic romantique sans magie ? Merci de me laisser votre avis ! :)  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hahaha merci pour vos messages ! :) J'ai l'impression que cette histoire va évoluer en peu de temps. Dans ce chapitre, je reviens au romantisme austennien. Enfin, romantisme, disons plutôt que je recase mes personnages à leurs places respectives. Que voulez-vous, j'adore Wickham. Je suis folle ? Mais non, c'est juste que, à la place de Lizzy, j'aurai fait la même chose ! Bon, d'accord, c'est un abominable petit enfoiré (qui me fait penser à Pettigrew question caractère tordu), mais avouez que son caractère est tout de même bien meilleur que celui de Darcy ! Au moins, il sait plaisanter ! :)_

_A propos, j'ai eu un manque d'inspiration flagrant, donc je suis bloquée au cinquième chapitre. Mais rassurez-vous, cet après-midi sera dédié à en écrire au moins deux autres ! Je vais travailler comme un elfe de maison pour rattraper mon retard ! ;)_

_Au fait, vous avez reconnu les noms des personnages ? Ferrars vient de "Raison et sentiments", c'est le jeune homme amoureux de l'une des deux héroïnes. Et Woodhouse, c'est bien entendu Emma Woodhouse, l'éternelle célibataire du roman homonyme de Jane Austen.  
_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture, et bonne fin de vacances ! (pour ma part je reprends en Octobre MOUHAHAHAHA :P)_

_- o -_

**Chapitre Quatre : Bouillabaisse d'ennemis à la Française.**

- Bouh, Lizzy, tu as une tête de morte vivante ! Toujours ce cauchemar ?

Petit déjeuner, une semaine plus tard. Sept jours que je n'ai pas dormi une seule nuit complète. Sept jours que je me traîne ce rêve récurrent à la noix, où Darcy tente de me marier à sa petite personne.

Et chaque nuit, j'ai le droit au bonus surprise du film. Le petit bout de scène supplémentaire, comme si les cauchemars ne s'arrêteraient pas tant que je n'aurai pas trouvé la fonction « Arrêt sur image » de mon cerveau. Pour l'instant, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne suis pas morte après avoir avalé les boulettes volantes. Vu que le film va encore plus loin que cette scène dramatique.

Apparemment celui qui m'a jeté le sort de Confusion l'a savamment mélangé avec un des ses confrères, un sortilège d'illusion. Ce qui fait que toutes les nuits, je me retape ce cauchemar pourri du début à la fin. Et je finis toujours par me réveiller en hurlant. Ce qui n'est pas pour plaire à mes condisciples de dortoir, qui affichent elles aussi une mine épuisée, tout en compatissant à mon sort.

- Tu sais que rêver de Darcy de cette façon est peut-être juste un moyen de te révéler au grand jour ta nature masochiste ?

En d'autres temps, j'aurai éclaté de rire à la plaisanterie de Charlotte. Mais là, j'ai tout juste la force d'esquisser un pâle sourire.

- Franchement, Lizzy, si c'est pour faire cette tête toute la journée, va demander à Madame Ferrars un stock de Potion de Sommeil !

Je secoue la tête, dépitée.

- J'ai fais des recherches dessus. Une fois les deux sorts mélangés, le seul moyen de stopper leur action est de voir le rêve jusqu'au bout. Et avec une telle potion, je ne ferai que repousser l'échéance. Autant que ça se termine le plus vite possible, plutôt que de devenir dépendant à ce liquide.

Du moins c'est ce que je veux laisser croire. La vérité, c'est que je veux savoir la fin de ce rêve. Je veux savoir ce qui arrive une fois que je me relève devant un Darcy à l'air satisfait. Cette nuit, je saurai enfin ce qu'il s'apprête à prononcer.

Ridicule, vous trouvez ? C'est ce que je me dis également.

- Et Lizzy, s'il te plaît. Arrête de manquer les cours en commun avec les Serpentards, sous prétexte que Darcy s'y trouve. Ce n'est qu'un rêve.

- Ouais ouais, répondis-je vaguement.

Bon, d'accord, avec les BUSE's en fin d'années, ce n'est pas en manquant les Potions et la Botanique que je vais mériter une avalanche d'Optimal. Mais rien que de voir Darcy me donne envie de vomir. Dans ces moments là, je cours à l'infirmerie, où je suis toujours reçue très élégamment pour Madame Ferrars. Elle adore avoir des cas qui sortent de l'ordinaire, m'a-t-elle confiée. Me voilà transformée en cobaye pour la science.

- Hey, Lizzy !

Oh non, pas lui.

- Tu vas mieux ?

Je vais vomir.

- Alors, cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard cet après-midi ? On y va ensemble ?

Pitié non …

- Heu, je pense qu'Elisabeth ne se sens pas très bien en ce moment. Tu devrais peut-être reporter la sortie à la prochaine fois.

Merci Charlotte ! Mais soudain sa voix se transforme en murmure à mon oreille.

- C'est ça ou je balance à McGo que je te remplace dans tes obligations de Préfet depuis une semaine.

Horrifiée, je me tourne vers lui.

- Mais je n'ai rien reçu cette semaine, et …

- Voici les ordres, prononce-t-il en me lançant une montagne de parchemins, tous signés par la Directrice de Maison.

- Espèce de … fulminai-je.

- A tout à l'heure !

Je le regarde s'éloigner, des envies de meurtres me torturant les méninges.

- Il y croit toujours, n'est-ce pas ? Me demande Charlotte.

Je gémis, la tête entre les mains. Cet imbécile de Wickham avait entendu une fille de mon dortoir, Marianne Dashwood, raconter que je rêvais tous les soirs de mon pire ennemi. Et Wickham a pris cette réflexion pour lui. En vérité, il pouvait très bien me considérer comme sa pire ennemie, vu que j'étais une des rares à ne pas être à ses pieds, et qu'il passait son temps à me ridiculiser aux yeux des autres en contant des mensonges à qui voulait l'entendre.

Enfin bref, ce type me harcelait depuis une semaine pour que j'aille en sortie en amoureux avec lui ce samedi. Chose que je refusais énergiquement à chaque nouvelle proposition.

- Bon, je vais me changer alors …

- Courage, ce n'est qu'une petite après-midi !

- Tu vas me laisser seule avec ce … ce monstre ? Balbutiai-je, effarée.

Dans mon esprit, Charlotte nous aurait collés jusqu'à ce que Wickham en soit profondément dégoûté et préfère repartir au château. D'ailleurs Charlotte semble gênée. Non mais attendez … Elle rougit ? Pourquoi Charlotte rougirait-elle ?

- En fait je comptais y aller avec … enfin tu sais, avec …

- Avec qui ?

Ce petit jeu commence à m'exaspérer. Surtout qu'il faut que j'aille me faire une laideur pour repousser Wickham le plus possible.

- Avec Georges Collins, lance-t-elle en un souffle, sans oser me regarder.

- Ah, c'est bien. Bon courage alors.

C'est tout ce que je réussis à lui lancer avant de me diriger vers les dortoirs. Cette nouvelle m'avait achevée. Bien sûr, j'aurai dû me douter qu'un jour il y aurait quelqu'un qui se mettrait entre elle et moi. Mais de là à imaginer que ce serait ce Collins, ce prétentieux de Poufsouffle qui lui avait proposé la semaine précédente, et dont nous nous étions moquées toutes les deux ? Impensable.

Le club des célibataires endurcies vient de subir une terrible perte. Et moi aussi. J'ose à peine imaginer Charlotte dans les bras ce ce gros tas de … Ne pas commencer à l'insulter, si je vais devoir me le coltiner pendant des semaines. Avec un peu de chance, il ne restera pas longtemps.

A moins que … Oh non, maintenant je sais pourquoi elle rougissait. De honte tout simplement.

_- Mes parents veulent me fiancer._

_- Quoi, déjà ? Mais tu as à peine 15 ans ! Me récriai-je._

_Charlotte soupira, l'air résigné._

_- Depuis que j'ai dépassé 15 ans, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. C'est l'âge où les sorciers ont le droit de se fiancer officiellement._

_- Mais avec qui ? Pas Darcy quand même ! M'exclamai-je, horrifiée par cette perspective._

_Au lieu de rire, comme de coutume avec cette vieille blague, elle haussa les épaules, découragée._

_- Qui sait ? Du moment qu'il vient d'une bonne famille, mes parents sont prêts à tout. Même à me faire épouser un Serpentard._

Les Collins sont une famille assez imposante, et les parents de Charlotte rêvent de réaliser un bon mariage. CQFD. Pauvre Charlotte. C'est plutôt moi qui l'abandonne à son sort.

Bon, maintenant que je suis dans le dortoir, je dois me dépêcher de trouver les vêtements les plus immondes pour rebuter ce crétin de Wickham. Alors voyons … Ah, ça, c'est parfait …

_- o -_

- Ah, Lizzy, enfin ! Ça fait dix bonnes minutes que les autres sont partis et …

Wickham s'arrête, effondré devant ma tenue. J'étais également effondrée de rire devant mon miroir tout à l'heure.

Un gros pull en laine que j'avais troué et rendu rose bonbon à pois verts, une jupe marron que j'avais allongée jusqu'à mes chevilles, de grosses baskets bien blanches et surtout, surtout, des couettes de chaque côté de ma tête. Ma foi, j'étais parfaite.

- Tu te fous de moi ? S'exclame-t-il.

Oh, il est un peu en colère. Beaucoup même. Merveilleux.

- Quoi, tu n'aimes pas ? Demandai-je innocemment.

Contre toute attente, il me lance un grand sourire. Oh oh … Problème à l'horizon, capitaine !

- Si, j'adore. On y va ?

Flûte, j'ai perdu mon pari. Moi qui pensais qu'il allait de renvoyer direct à la case départ, c'est fichu. Peut-être que j'aurai dû teindre la robe en jaune fluo. Ça aurait eu certainement plus d'impact.

Du coup je me retrouve en plein Pré-au-Lard, vêtue comme une vieille de 90 ans directement sortie d'un livre de Dickens revisité façon Bennet. Les élèves se retournent en riant sur mon passage, mais je ne les remarque pas, trop occupée à essayer de me débarrasser du bras de Wickham autour des mes épaules.

- Dégage, bougonnai-je entre mes dents.

- Si tu ne t'étais pas habillée de cette façon, tu te ferais beaucoup moins remarquer.

Je soupire, résignée. Effectivement, mon plan machiavélique s'était retourné contre moi.

- Bon, allez, conduis moi à 'Gai Chiffon'. Je ne vais pas passer la journée comme ça.

_- o -_


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou ! Désolée du retard, mais je n'étais pas chez moi ce week-end, mais à la plage ! :D J'ai bien avancé dans l'écriture, vu que j'arrive maintenant à 8 chapitres, sans que l'histoire ne se soit conclue ! Donc il n'y aura plus de problème de publication, sauf déconne de la livebox (ce qui se produit malheureusement souvent chez moi :S)_

_Bonne lecture, et merci pour vos reviews ! :)_

_- o -_

**Chapitre Cinq : Velouté de sentiments aux épices de danger.**

Bon, il faut que je le dise, sinon je n'y croirai pas moi même.

- Je suis en train de boire un verre aux Trois Balais avec Wickham l'abruti.

- Merci pour le qualificatif.

- De rien.

En fait j'aurai plutôt dû dire : « J'ai passé un merveilleux après-midi avec cet abruti de Wickham, et je me demande si je ne l'ai pas jugé un peu trop vite. » Mais voilà, quelle honte de devoir avouer qu'un de ses préjugés favoris s'est évaporé. Elisabeth Bennet, vous perdez 50 points de confiance en vous. Et écrivez dans la colonne de vos défauts : confond livre et réalité, préjugés solides et totalement faux. Veuillez rejouer.

Je regarde ma montre pour oublier ces pensées stupides. Elisabeth Bennet, se tromper ? Jamais de la vie. Finissons cet entretien au plus vite, avant de perdre l'esprit et de penser que Wickham peut être sympathique.

- Bon, on ne va pas tarder à rentrer, non ?

- Ah non, pas d'échappatoire ! La journée n'est pas terminée !

Le feu ronflant de la cheminée du bar crépite à mes oreilles. Sa chaleur réchauffe mes doigts engourdis par le vent qui a menacé de nous faire décoller tout l'après-midi. D'ailleurs cette chaleur est vraiment parfaite, et … Minute. J'ai compris.

- Wickham ?

- Tu m'appelais Colin tout à l'heure. Je te prie de continuer, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- Ton sortilège d'Allégresse, tu sais où tu peux te le mettre ?

Son sourire se fane comme par magie. Merveilleux.

- De quoi tu veux parler ?

Mais même un gamin de maternelle comprendrait que son ton sonne faux. Son visage aussi d'ailleurs. Un air de culpabilité, soudain ? Mmmm … Finalement, toujours avoir confiance en ses premières impressions.

- Me prends pas pour une demeurée.

Il soupire, s'avouant vaincu.

- J'avoue. Mais avoue que tu as aimé cette journée.

- Si on met de côté le fait que ma joie était procurée par un sort, alors oui, j'ai adoré cette virée dans le village. Mais à présent, je t'avoue que j'ai plus envie de te couper en rondelles et de te donner à manger aux loups-garous que de t'en remercier. Tu m'excuses, mais j'ai autre chose à faire que de traîner avec des manipulateurs directement sortis d'un livre !

Il me regarde me lever sans avoir l'air de comprendre mon insinuation. C'est vrai que seules les filles devaient avoir lu 'Orgueil et Préjugés', surtout depuis l'histoire entre moi et Darcy. Je finis ma Bièraubeurre en une lampée. Je m'apprête à quitter la table quand un étourdissement me fait retomber sur la chaise.

A vrai dire, je vois trouble. Trop trouble pour être honnête.

- Wickham, tu … qu'est-ce que … je ...

Et merde. Même plus capable de faire une phrase complète. Bon sang, Lizzy, tu t'es encore fourrée dans un pétrin pas possible ! D'abord l'autre tordu dans mes rêves, puis cet abruti en plein Pré-au-Lard ! Mais quelle imbécile !

La voix du traître me paraît lointaine mais pourtant j'en comprends parfaitement le sens.

- Voyons Lizzy, ce cinquième verre de Whisky Pur Feu n'était pas raisonnable !

Bordel, tout le monde va croire que je suis totalement saoule ! Au secours, quelqu'un … Mais, n'étant pas dans un film d'espionnage, ni dans un roman à l'eau de rose, personne ne vient à mon secours. Je me sens portée vers la sortie, et traînée dans les rues glaciales du village.

- Ma chère Lizzy, nous avons encore deux bonnes heures devant nous … me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

Mon sang se glace. Il ne va tout de même pas oser … Mais l'atmosphère s'est soudain réchauffée. Je suppose que nous sommes entrés dans un bâtiment, même si je n'ai aucune idée duquel.

- C'est une nouvelle maison, construite durant cet été, et toujours pas occupée. Elle fera l'affaire, tu ne penses pas ?

L'affaire de quoi ? Pas moyen de bouger, mes membres sont engourdis par sa potion. Même si j'arrivais à attraper ma baguette, mes doigts n'auraient pas assez de force pour la tenir.

- Ah Lizzy … Ma chère Lizzy … Pourquoi ne pas avoir joué le jeu jusqu'au bout ? Ça aurait pu être si simple !

Mais que quelqu'un vienne ! Un agent immobilier, un sorcier quelconque, un Cracmol, un Moldu, même un chien ! Mais qu'on me sorte de là ! Pitié ! J'essaye désespérément de tenir debout, même si mes jambes semblent être en coton.

- Vais te tuer … réussis-je à bredouiller.

- Je veux bien voir comment, ricane Wickham.

Moi aussi j'aimerais bien.

- Et si on commençait ?

Il s'approche de moi, me saisit par la taille et m'attire vers lui avec force. Bon sang, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lui vomir dessus comme je m'en force depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Lance-t-il soudain.

Un craquement venait en effet de retentir à l'étage du dessus, me laissant quelques secondes de répit. Malheureusement pour moi, le plancher ne fut pas d'accord pour recommencer une nouvelle fois ce miracle. Je tente de garder les yeux ouverts puisque la tête me tourne. Multiplier mes chances de lui régurgiter mon déjeuner dessus me semble toujours être un bon plan. Mais peine perdue, mes paupières se ferment quand j'entraperçois ses lèvres se rapprocher les miennes.

- Toujours si délicate, Lizzy, murmure-t-il avant d'établir le contact tant redouté.

Soudain une explosion déchire le silence de cette maison inhabitée. Explosion qui me projette contre le mur, me faisant grimacer de douleur quand je comprends que mes problèmes de dos ne vont pas s'arranger.

Quand j'ouvre prudemment les yeux, j'aperçois cet enfoiré de Wickham à l'autre bout de la salle, mais aussi, à travers le brouillard que forment les débris de plâtre, une étrange forme. Humaine, je l'espère. Ou du moins amicale, si possible. Après tout, peut-être que Merlin m'a écoutée et m'a envoyé un sauveur. Ou alors c'est une grosse bestiole qui va tous nous bouffer. Alea jacta est.

La potion que m'a donnée l'autre abruti semble perdre de son efficacité. Je peux maintenant bouger ma tête sans que me vision ne se trouble. Très pratique pour combattre un loup garou enragé, non ? Ou peut-être encore pire ?

- Bennet, t'es vraiment un boulet.

Effectivement, c'est pire. Cette silhouette cruelle et sans pitié est celle de ce cher William Darcy. L'homme qui hante mes rêves depuis une semaine. Là je vais vraiment vomir.

- Mmmmm … tentai-je désespérément de prononcer en une langue connue.

- Charmant. Et si on poursuivait cette conversation dehors ?

Darcy me balance sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de fumier, et me porte jusqu'à la sortie, non sans piétiner Wickham au passage. Ce qui le fait remonter dans mon estime. Un peu. Une fois arrivés dans la rue principale, une me laisse tomber au sol comme … un vulgaire sac. Toujours aussi gentleman, ce garçon.

- Bon, Bennet, c'est pas de gaité de cœur, mais je vais devoir te rendre la parole.

Il baragouine un sort dans ses dents, et, miracle ! Me voilà délivrée ce cette infâme potion ! Il attend sans rien dire, me regardant dans les yeux comme si je devais dire quelque chose de particulier. Ah, ça y est, j'ai trouvé.

- Merci, murmurai-je de la façon la plus inaudible possible.

Mais bien évidemment, il l'a entendu. Et il me sourit. Mon cœur fait un triple saut en arrière, et je me sens rougir comme une gamine. J'avoue. Moi, Elisabeth Bennet, suis amoureuse de ce crétin prétentieux appelé plus communément William Darcy. La honte. Le suicide est-il encore possible à cet étape du jeu ?

- Ne rougis pas, Bennet, tu vas me faire vomir.

D'accord, le suicide me semble une issue raisonnable et sensée. Ou alors le meurtre. Je mettrai ça sur un moment d'égarement. Les juges seront cléments. Enfin j'espère.

- Va te pendre, Darcy. Je ne vais pas te faire ce plaisir.

Charmante réplique pour une femme amoureuse. Dures extrémités auxquelles je me vois réduite.

- C'est pas tout ça, Bennet, mais va falloir penser à rentrer. Ça fait dix minutes que le couvre-feu est passé.

Merde. Comment faire pour rentrer à Poudlard maintenant ? Non, la plus grande question n'est pas celle-là. Je dirai plutôt : pourquoi Darcy a-t-il pris le risque de prendre une retenue juste pour venir me sauver ? J'exclus aussitôt la possibilité que l'amour lui ait fait prendre tous ces risques. Ce type n'a pas le moindre cœur, on dirait plutôt un robot. Manger, dormir, faire des blagues potaches aux plus faibles. Et bis repetitas.

- Pourquoi t'es venu alors ?

Tout en délicatesse.

- C'est pas tes oignons, Bennet. En tout cas, rassure toi, ce n'était pas pour ta petite personne.

Mais quelque chose dans ses yeux m'a fait douter de la véracité de ses propos. Depuis cinq ans à le surveiller perpétuellement pour l'empêcher d'accrocher mes condisciples au plafond, je commence à connaître par cœur ses expressions. Et en l'occurrence, ici, ce n'était pas l'ironie qui transparaît dans ses traits. Mais plutôt une sorte de gêne.

Mais bon, je ne vais pas croire non plus que Darcy m'a suivi parce qu'il était jaloux. Si ? Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai plutôt ! Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité, ma petite Bennet. Tu n'es pas dans ce fichu livre, mais dans un monde tout à fait différent. Où Darcy est … un abominable crétin sans cœur et à l'orgueil démesuré. Finalement, je suis peut-être bien dans le livre. Jane Austen, je te déteste.

- Tiens, on dirait que nous ne sommes pas les seuls, remarque-t-il, amusé. Et que les Griffondors vont avoir encore des points à perdre.

Mais comment …

- POTTER ! BLACK ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?

Les deux coupables se retournent, affolés. Je me rue vers eux comme un taureau sur un tissu rouge. Magnifique comparaison qui inclut la brutalité du geste à sa grande rapidité. Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, je les suspends l'un et l'autre par les pieds en l'air. Slips kangourous blancs en option. Ça leur apprendra, à ces mioches, à violer le règlement. Non mais.

- Voilà qui est tout trouvé comme excuse pour rentrer au château dignement, et la conscience tranquille.

Excellente idée, mon cher Darcy.

_- o -_


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou ! Merci pour vos reviews et vos messages persos, ça fait chaud au cœur de se sentir soutenue :) et surtout, ça me donne encore plus envie de continuer ! J'en suis à 10 chapitres, et, ma foi, ça sent la fin !_

_Ce chapitre amorce une transition vers quelque chose de trrrrrès grand (vous verrez bien :P) et de trrrrrès intéressant entre nos deux personnages principaux. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire trois. Voir quatre. Alalala, l'intrigue s'annonce encore plus compliquée que le livre original ! :)_

_J'avoue que ce chapitre est loin d'être le meilleur (modestie, quand tu nous tiens !), c'est pour cela que je le poste en milieu de semaine, et que je n'attends pas Dimanche. Sachez en tout cas que j'éprouve toujours autant de plaisir à écrire les aventures amoureuses d'Elisabeth et de Darcy (qui tiennent sur une période resteinte, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué. Pour l'instant les 10 chapitres tiennent dans le mois de Septembre !) grâce à vous, lecteurs adorés ! :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_FireRox_

_- o -_

**Chapitre Six : Sauté de Poufsouffle sur lit de Serpentards.**

Merveilleux. Mac Gonagall vient de nous accorder, à Darcy et à moi, 50 points pour avoir ramené deux exterminateurs de règlement à bon port. Mais nous en a retiré 30 pour avoir dépassé la limite de temps. Et en a accessoirement enlevé 30 à chacun des deux fraudeurs. Bilan : Darcy gagne, encore et toujours. Surtout que je vais devoir me coltiner les deux zigotos pour une semaine en retenue. Bonne occasion pour se venger. Niark.

Bon, je laisse Potter et Black dans le bureau de la vieille peau, qui les enguirlande bien comme il faut, merci bien madame, j'aurai juste à leur infliger le châtiment corporel de mon choix. Bonheur suprême. Bien entendu, je prends mon temps pour éviter de faire un bout de chemin avec Mister Darcy.

Arrivée aux dortoirs de Griffondor, j'hésite devant le tableau de l'indétrônable Grosse Dame. Surnom horrible par ailleurs. Vous aimeriez, vous, être surnommé ainsi jusqu'au delà de votre mort, par tous les élèves passant par cette maison ?

_- Hey, Bennet !_

_Je me retournai, exaspérée. Cette voix ne pouvait venir que d'une seule personne. Une seule avait une voix aussi irritante et aussi agréable pour moi que celle-là. Darcy. Trois jours après ma déclaration désastreuse._

_- Quoi ?_

_Ma foi, je n'avais rien à lui dire, autant en finir directement. Me ridiculiser encore plus n'était pas possible, de toute façon._

_- Bennet, je m'excuse pour l'autre jour._

_QUOIIII ? Je me retournai, pensant avoir mal compris. Vu sa tête et son sourire narquois, son discours n'était pas terminé._

_- Oui, pauvre larve n'était pas vraiment la meilleure chose à te dire. Pauvre cloche sonne mille fois mieux, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Et il repartit, suivi par sa bande d'amis bidonnés par sa blague. Et moi le visage décomposé par la honte. Je n'avais pas réussi à trouver un sort assez cruel pour le réduire en cendres sur le champ. Mais je me promis d'y arriver un jour._

Bref, mes pensées se tournaient vers ce grand brun qui m'avait sauvé la vie. Peut-être pas la vie. L'honneur ? Oui, plutôt ça. Que Wickham, ce Dom Juan de pissotière, dès demain, aille raconter à tous qu'il m'avait sauvagement tripotée dans une maison vide, ça, je n'en doutais pas.

S'il arrivait à revenir sans se faire prendre par Rusard. Ce qui m'étonnerait beaucoup, vu que Rusard n'était pas une fille à la poitrine volumineuse totalement subjuguée par son charme fou. A moins que notre cher concierge soit attiré justement par ce charme fou. Mais il n'est pas aveugle.

_- Mademoiselle Bennet !_

_Ah non, pas maintenant ! Je venais juste de finir mon repas et je rentrais tranquillement à ma salle commune, pourquoi Rusard venait-il me déranger pendant ma digestion ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je n'avais pas fait, mais dont j'allais être punie ?_

_- Vous avez fait exploser des crapauds cornus dans le couloir des cachots, et j'ai des témoins cette fois-ci !_

_Ben voyons. Il n'y avait que deux personnes qui avaient pu inventer une telle histoire. Darcy, bien que j'en doutais fortement du fait qu'il ne m'adressait plus la parole depuis deux ans, et, bien entendu, Wickham, dont la vie était régie par une mythomanie sans précédent._

_- Je suppose que ce témoin s'appelle Colin Wickham ?_

_- Exactement ! Acquiesça vivement le concierge, ravi de mon aveu flagrant._

_- A quelle heure, je vous prie ?_

_- 18h34 précisément !_

_- A cette heure, Colin Wickham était en train d'introduire sa langue dans la bouche de Miss Fanny Price, dans la salle commune des Griffondors. Il vous faut une photo ou vous allez demander directement à l'intéressée ?_

_Sur ce, je partis, laissant un Rusard rageur en plan. L'activité préférée de Wickham était de raconter des histoires tordues à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Généralement, elles me concernaient. Ce qui faisait de moi la fille à la liste de rumeurs la plus longue de tous les temps à Poudlard. Peut-être aurai-je une médaille un jour pour ça. Mais j'en doute._

Raaah, je dérivais tellement dans ces pensées tordues que la Grosse Dame en avait profité pour partir faire un tour. Aux toilettes, certainement. Pas toujours facile, la vie dans un tableau. Me voilà donc condamnée à attendre que Madame daigne revenir pour m'ouvrir le passage.

Non mais franchement, quelle idée de mettre un tableau pour ouvrir un dortoir ! Les Serdaigles ont des énigmes à la noix, les Serpentards un bout de mur pourri, et les Poufsouffles une gargouille débile à tête de blaireau. Des trucs qui ne bougent pas toutes les cinq minutes. Intelligent, n'est-ce pas ?

Soudain, je prends une décision. Plutôt que d'attendre bêtement que la Dame Pipi revienne, je vais aller inspecter les lieux que je vois dans mes rêves. En l'occurrence, vérifier si cette tapisserie gobeline existe bel et bien.

Je me promène donc dans les couloirs, à la recherche de la tapisserie perdue. Sûre de mon statut de Préfète, et donc d'avoir une bonne excuse pour traîner la patte dans les couloirs, je ne me presse pas pour atteindre ma pièce imaginaire. Surtout que je ne sais pas vraiment où je vais. Gros problème.

Sans m'en apercevoir, je me retrouve soudain devant la tapisserie tant recherchée. Soit je ne me suis vraiment pas rendue compte du temps passé, soit il y a un problème de distance dans le château. Je regarde ma montre. A peine 5 minutes se sont écoulées depuis mon départ, et pourtant je suis passée du 4ème étage aile Est au 6ème aile Ouest. Impossible, à moins d'être un champion de sprint et de connaître tous les passages secrets du château. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Je ne passe pas mon temps à briser le règlement, moi.

Le gobelin dansant se tient devant moi, semblant me narguer. Quoiqu'il puisse penser, j'ai une baguette, et je peux lui faire ravaler sa fierté en brûlant tout simplement sa toile.

- Et maintenant ? Murmurai-je devant mon but. Que faut-il que je fasse pour me prouver que ce rêve n'est justement qu'un stupide rêve ?

Je touche le tissu, m'attendant à un choc, mais rien ne se passe. Ce truc moche et pendouillant n'est peut-être qu'un simple truc moche et pendouillant, finalement. A la fois soulagée et déçue, je repars vers les dortoirs, espérant que la Grosse Dame soit revenue de son petit tour.

_- o -_

- Madame, on peut y aller ?

Aucune réponse.

- Madame, peut-on y aller, s'il vous plaît ?

Déjà mieux. Nouvelle tentative de la part de James Potter.

- Mademoiselle, pourrions-nous repartir, s'il vous plaît ?

Je lève les yeux de mon livre de Métamorphose.

- Potter, j'attends la phrase magique.

Je le vois grimacer, et je lui lance un sourire éblouissant.

- Non.

Je continue à lui sourire. J'adore ce gosse, il a un égo tellement démesuré qu'il est incapable de ravaler sa fierté même pour se sortir de la pire des situations. Tellement Griffondor. Tellement ridicule. A force d'avoir entendu en long et en large le livre dont je suis l'héroïne, je commençais à comprendre ce qui se passe lorsqu'on a un orgueil mal placé. Ça conduit toujours à une catastrophe. Et, ma foi, j'ai dans l'idée que ça ne me déplairait pas de voir James Potter humilié à cause de son orgueil.

- Parfait. Vous pouvez y aller.

Les deux garçons se dévisagent, ahuris.

- Non, sans rire, vous pouvez y aller. De toute façon, vous avez déjà dépassé d'une heure votre fin de retenue.

Huhuhu. J'adore voir leurs têtes dépitées et particulièrement rancunières.

- Messieurs les Sangs Purs, il fallait avoir une montre.

Sur ce, je me lève et je les plante sur place. J'avais oublié à quel point on se sent bien quand on se venge très sadiquement. Je me demande si je n'aurais pas mieux été à Serpentard, finalement. Mais j'entends une voix déterminée qui s'élève derrière moi. Déterminée et incroyablement vaniteuse. Ça ne peut être que ce Black, dont la famille a marqué les siècles par sa cruauté bestiale mais cependant très aristocratique. Allez comprendre les historiens.

- Ce n'était pas moi.

Et il se sauve en courant. Moi, je reste là, médusée. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas compris où il voulait en venir, le gosse. Pas moi quoi ? Qui est sorti de Poudlard en fraudant ? Qui a lancé des Bombabouses dans la salle commune ? Qui a lancé un Serpentard dans le lac ? Qui a fait plus de conneries en trois semaines que moi en toute une vie ?

Je secoue la tête. Je ne vais tout de même pas me laisser attendrir par un petit morpion dont le but dans l'existence est de ridiculiser la Terre entière. En fait, ne pas me laisser attendrir par un sale gosse, tout simplement. Allez, retour à la salle commune.

_- o -_

- Et Darcy a … Quoi ??

Je lève les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Charlotte, soit discrète, s'il te plaît !

- Il m'a sauvée en faisant exploser le hall … marmonnai-je entre mes dents, toujours ce souvenir cuisant en tête.

Ma future ex-meilleure amie balance sa tête en arrière et éclate de rire.

- Tu plaisantes ?

Non. Malheureusement non. Je ne lui avais rien raconté hier, puisqu'elle avait dû passer une partie de son temps à discuter avec ce Collins répugnant du contrat de mariage, mais j'avais espéré un peu plus de compréhension de sa part devant mon infortune.

- Tu te rends compte que tu viens de contracter une dette de sorcier ?

Mon sang se glace, et cette fois c'est moi qui balbutie, goutte de sueur au front :

- Tu plaisantes ?

Elle me regarde, et éclate de rire à nouveau.

- Mais oui, andouille ! Il ne t'a pas sauvé la vie, juste … ton honneur ? Ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

- Oh, ça va … bougonnai-je en m'enfonçant un peu plus dans le fauteuil.

La Salle commune était déserte à cette heure. Il est vrai qu'à sept heures du matin, avec des cours commençant à neuf heures, peu de personnes ont le courage de se lever. Mais Charlotte et moi partageons le même goût pour le réveil : tôt, personne ne vient vous ennuyer, et, surtout, les elfes viennent juste de nettoyer la salle et de remettre quelques bûches dans l'immense cheminée. Le tout agrémenté d'un chocolat chaud, délicatement laissé à notre intention, depuis qu'un certain Dumpty s'était aperçu de notre manie. Charmants, ces elfes.

- Enfin, reprit-elle plus sérieusement, ce n'est pas ton plus gros problème.

- Mis à part le fait que j'ai une dette d'honneur envers Darcy, que Wickham a passé son temps hier à me ridiculiser devant toutes les maisons, que je doive accompagner en retenue une fois de plus Potter et Black tous les soirs de la semaine, et que j'ai encore à recopier la moitié de mes cours qui sont partis en fumée à cause de lesdit Black et Potter ?

- Plus gros encore, affirma-t-elle.

- Vas-y, surprends moi.

- Collins te trouve très attirante. Il me l'a avoué hier.

Je ne peux que la regarder, bouche bée. Je n'avais jamais pensé au suicide aussi fréquemment que ces deux dernières semaines.

_- o -_

_Verdict ? Je sais qu'il ne se passe rien, mais vous verrez, la suite est beaucoup plus mouvementée ! :)  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Pas de commentaire ? Oulà, je savais bien que le chapitre précédent était décevant, mais à ce point ! Ouah, j'en suis toute retournée ! :( Bon, j'espère que celui-ci va vous plaire, il pose la pierre centrale du tournant de l'histoire. Comme dans 'Orgueil et Préjugés' en fait._

_Bonne lecture !_

_- o -_

**Chapitre Sept : Tourte chaude aux pommes gratinées façon Griffondor.**

Bon, je résume mes priorités pour la journée. Primo, éviter Collins qui me colle depuis deux jours. Secundo, éviter Wickham qui me ridiculise depuis deux jours. Tertio, éviter Darcy qui me méprise encore plus depuis deux jours. Finalement, je vais peut-être rester au lit.

Mais mon projet d'hibernation est contrarié par Marianne Dashwood, qui, contrairement à ses habitudes matinales, vient de me secouer par l'épaule.

- Elisabeth, tu as du courrier !

- Et alors ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de grogner.

Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est surprenant, j'ai une vie, à côté de Poudlard ! Puis je remets mes idées en ordre, et je me rends compte qu'il est un peu plus de cinq heures du matin, et que, même chez les sorciers, ce n'est pas une heure pour déranger les hiboux. Ma peau perd toutes ses couleurs. Oh, faites que ça ne soit pas ce Voldemort !

- Où ça ? Murmurai-je d'une voix rauque.

Marianne me désigne un parchemin qui scintille dans les airs juste devant mon lit. Je soupire, soulagée. Si l'autre psychopathe avait anéanti mon havre de paix, il ne m'aurait pas envoyé un message par papier interposé.

- J'étais réveillée tôt, à cause de l'orage. J'adore l'orage, surtout dans ces lieux, c'est si romantique !

Mon regard de pitié suffit à la faire revenir sur Terre.

- Bref, j'ai entendu un froissement, et ce message était là, devant toi ! Je n'ai pas essayé de le lire, je t'ai réveillée tout de suite.

Ben voyons. Maintenant, elle attend, les yeux brillants d'excitation, que je lui lise le contenu qu'elle n'a pas réussi à déchiffrer quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Je vais le lire en bas.

- Je t'accompagne !

- Non !

Bon d'accord, c'est peut-être un peu trop sec. Je tente de me rattraper.

- C'est à propos de ma mère, elle est moldue, alors Dumbledore me fait parvenir ses courriers de cette façon.

Mouerf. Pas très convainquant.

- Moldue, vraiment ? Ma sœur Eleanor va épouser un moldu, Edward !

Et elle repart à sa fenêtre, l'esprit absorbé par les éclairs qui déchirent le ciel. Du moment que ma lettre ne parle ni de poésie, ni d'aventure, ni d'amour, ou même de toute cela à la fois, Marianne Dashwood n'est pas intéressée. Des fois je me dis qu'elle aura la consternation de finir avec Wickham. Elle ne se rendrait pas compte de son caractère, trop éblouie par sa beauté et son éloquence travaillée. Berk. Elle aurait dû s'appeler Lydia.

En attendant, son caractère m'arrange bien, puisque je peux descendre tranquillement lire la fameuse missive. Une fois la gorgée de chocolat bouillant descendue dans mon estomac, j'ouvre le cachet qui ferme le parchemin.

Et ce que je lis me coupe le souffle.

_' Bennet,_

_Puisque, forcé par un élan de galanterie grotesque, j'ai eu le malheur de préserver ta pudeur, tu as contracté une dette envers ma magnifique personne._

_Sous peine de te dénoncer auprès de ta Directrice de maison, j'ai l'honneur de te demander d'accepter ma main._

_Ci-joint une photographie prise avant l'explosion du hall._

_Darcy._

_PS : J'en ai d'autres bien meilleures, qui pourront par le plus grand des hasards se retrouver sur le panneau d'affichage du Hall du collège.'_

Mes yeux ne peuvent se détacher de l'image fournie par Darcy. Moi, abandonnée dans les bras de Wickham, apparemment sans intention de le repousser. Et le pire, c'est que l'image bouge, et que je revois la scène comme dans un rêve.

A propos de rêve … Depuis ce petit incident, je n'ai plus rejoint la salle inconnue dans mes songes. Étrange. Il faudra que je demande à Darcy le nom de son sortilège, au cas où.

Au fait, Darcy me demande quoi ? A oui, de devenir sa femme. Pas de quoi en faire un drame. Attendez. Vous y avez cru ? Moi, épouser Darcy ? Plutôt mourir … de honte ?

Merlin, si ce crétin affiche ces photos, ma scolarité à Poudlard deviendra définitivement un enfer. Flûte. Je n'ai pas pour vocation de servir de souffre-douleur à toutes les pimbêches de l'école. Dilemme terrible. Soit je me soumets à la requête de Darcy, tout en sachant que je vais en souffrir toute ma vie. Soit je refuse de céder à ce chantage odieux, tout en sachant que je vais en souffrir terriblement pendant deux ans.

Bah voilà, ça n'était pas plus difficile que ça. Entre se pourrir la vie et se pourrir la fin de sa scolarité, il n'y a pas à hésiter. Je prends quelques minutes pour me remémorer la formulation exacte avant d'écrire ma réponse au dos du parchemin qui n'attend que mon assentiment :

_'Vous vous trompez, Mr Darcy, si vous supposez que le mode de votre déclaration a pu me causer un autre effet que celui-ci : il m'a épargné l'ennui que j'aurais éprouvé à vous refuser si vous vous étiez exprimé d'une manière plus digne d'un gentleman. Sous quelque forme que se fût produite votre demande, jamais je n'aurais eu la tentation de l'agréer.'_

Satisfaite, je veux reposer ma plume quand je me rappelle que, aussi instruit qu'il puisse l'être, Darcy n'avait certainement jamais eu la tentation d'ouvrir un livre Moldu, et encore moins un roman de Jane Austen. Aussi j'ajoute :

_'PS : En clair, j'accepterai ton offre le jour où tu courras nu dans la Grande Salle. C'est à dire jamais. A bon entendeur, salut !'_

De cette phrase là, j'étais moins satisfaite. En même temps, elle n'a pas été écrite par une écrivaine supra-célèbre, mais par moi. Tant pis. Je tapote sur la lettre avec ma baguette pour la renvoyer à l'expéditeur, et, tandis qu'elle disparaît dans les airs, j'étouffe un bâillement. Levée à cinq heures un dimanche. Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire en attendant midi, heure où toute personne civilisée se doit de se réveiller un jour de repos ?

Ah, j'ai trouvé. Recopier mes cours. Snif.

_- o -_

Après avoir passé cinq longues heures à recopier les cours du début d'année, tout en pensant à la meilleure façon de tuer Potter et Black pour leur acte suicidaire, j'entends enfin les marmottes de Griffondor daigner bouger de leurs lits. Je soupire, la main engourdie. Au moins ai-je la satisfaction de connaître sur le bout des doigts ces pages. J'espère seulement que le sujet tombera aux BUSEs.

- Lizzy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà ici ?

Je soupire à nouveau. Ça allait encore être très long. Je suis sur le point de lancer un désormais classique 'Je te raconterai plus tard', quand une voix enjouée coupe court à mes espoirs.

- Elle a reçu une lettre, cette nuit ! Et elle venait d'un élève de Poudlard !

Marianne Dashwood, bien évidemment. J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle ne passerait pas son temps à regarder les éclairs et la pluie. Elle a dû m'espionner du haut des escaliers, et voir que ma réaction ne correspondait pas à un message maternel.

Du coup, tous les regards se tournent vers moi, tandis que je sens mes joues virer au cramoisi. La réaction à ne pas avoir devant une foule qui n'attend que ça.

- Je parie que c'est son mystérieux prétendant ! S'exclame Mary King, une fille amoureuse de Wickham, donc stupide.

- Ou son pire ennemi, dont elle rêve tous les soirs ! Renchérit Marianne, ravie de son effet.

- Ou ce Collins qui clame à tous son admiration pour elle !

Ben voyons. Allez-y, ne vous gênez pas pour parler pendant que je suis en face de vous !

- Ou tout simplement une affaire de Préfets, déclare doucement Charlotte.

Effectivement, cette affirmation est plus proche de la vérité que toutes les autres. Entre Darcy et moi, le seul lien tangible est cette fonction de Préfet. Je saisis la balle au bond.

- Exact ! C'était une surprise jusque là, mais puisque vous êtes tous au courant maintenant, eh bien, il vaut mieux que je l'annonce !

Grand silence dans la salle. Flûte. Je pensais pouvoir m'esquiver au milieu de centaines de questions, et maintenant je suis coincée.

- En fait …

Zut, le grand blanc. Allez, réfléchis ma fille ! Tu es Elisabeth Bennet, sers toi de ton cerveau ! Bennet, Darcy, orgueil, Netherfield, Bingley … Raaaah mais pense à autre chose qu'à ce fichu bouquin ! Eh mais attendez …

- Un bal ? Risquai-je en un souffle.

Mais quelle idée pourrie. Vous nous voyez, nous autres sorciers, déjà en robe toute la journée, devoir en plus devoir passer la soirée avec plutôt que dans notre bon vieux pyjama ?

- Un bal ? A Poudlard ?

Autant les Shadocks en France doivent pomper, autant maintenant Elisabeth Bennet doit broder.

- Heu oui. C'est une idée que nous avons eu avec les autres Préfets, pour célébrer le cinq centième anniversaire de la naissance de … Heu … du traité d'entente avec les Gobelins ! Déclarai-je, sûre de moi.

Après tout, je venais juste de le recopier. Les élèves se regardaient, intrigués. Un bal pour les Gobelins ? Et s'il fallait venir déguisé ?

- Mais … C'est dans une semaine !

Maudits soit les bons élèves. Moi qui avait espéré voir le projet s'étendre sans fin jusqu'à ce que tout le monde oublie.

- Une semaine ???

Et voilà.

Les filles qui s'affolent parce qu'elles n'ont pas 'the' robe qui fera tomber tous les garçons qui oseront poser un regard sur elles. Les garçons qui se demandent s'ils savent danser. Les têtes de classe qui commencent déjà à craindre pour leur organisation de travail. Les filles qui choisissent déjà leur cavalier. Les garçons qui ont soudain peur des regards langoureux que leur lancent certaines condisciples dont ils ne connaissent même pas le prénom.

Et moi, au milieu de tout cela, en train de me demander si ce jour là, je n'aurais effectivement pas dû rester au lit.

- Qui pourra venir ?

- Il faudra un cavalier obligatoirement ?

- Qui va s'occuper de la musique ?

- Il faut savoir danser ?

Oulà, il est temps de calmer tout ce beau monde.

- Ce sera un bal moldu.

Le retour du grand silence.

- Les Moldus ont des bals ?

A celui-là je lance un regard méprisant. Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes sauvages, non mais !

- Un bal moldu comme au dix-huitième siècle.

Quitte à se planter, autant le faire magistralement.

- Toutes les années sont acceptées …

Une exclamation de joie souligne mes propos.

- Mais ceux qui ont déjà connu le bonheur de la retenue depuis la rentrée joueront le rôle des valets et majordomes.

La tête dépitée de mes deux Griffondors préférés me console face à l'étendue de ma tâche. Le mieux, c'est que j'allais devoir l'annoncer à MacGonagall. Le pire, c'est que j'allais devoir demander l'aide de Darcy le Préfet pour organiser l'évènement. En y réfléchissant, je pense qu'en parler à la vieille chouette va certainement être le meilleur moment de ma vie. Vive l'ironie.

_- o -_

_Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser dans les chapitres qui viennent :)  
_


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou ! J'ai trouvé une astuce pour pouvoir tout de même poster aujourd'hui (demain, jour de Braderie, donc je ne serai pas chez moi). Le site ne veut pas charger les documents, mais il accepte que j'en modifie certains, donc j'ai remplacé le texte du chapitre 1 par celui-là. Je sais, c'est très technique et très inintéressant, mais c'est pour vous donner une idée des problèmes que j'ai eus pour poster !

Nous voilà donc dans la préparation du bal :D ce fameux bal, non pas à Netherfield, mais à Poudlard (tout est une question de point de vue !).

Bonne lecture ! :)

FireRox

- o -

**Chapitre Huit : Mille et une façons de préparer un repas dansant.**

Je me tiens devant la porte de l'ennemi. Dans quelques minutes, voir secondes, je devrai affronter la fusillade de son indignation. Comme vous l'aurez deviné, je suis devant le bureau de MacGonagall, et je m'apprête à lui annoncer la grande nouvelle du jour : le bal en l'honneur des Gobelins se tenant … la semaine prochaine. Je sens qu'elle va bien le prendre. Mais si. Soyons optimistes.

J'entends déjà le son délicat de sa voix, qui conte fleurette en ce moment à deux filles de Griffondor, qui ont eu le malheur de s'échanger les réponses pendant une interrogation. Quelle douce mélodie. Je sens mes jambes se liquéfier, et ma gorge devenir sèche. Et si j'étais aphone ? Quel dommage ! Tant pis, je m'en vais !

J'ai à peine de temps d'esquisser ma retraite que la porte s'ouvre sur deux adolescentes en pleurs et une vieille dame rouge d'avoir tant hurlé.

- Mademoiselle Bennet ?

Qui ? Vous devez vous trompez, madame. Pourtant je m'entends répondre distinctement.

- Les Préfets ont décidé d'un projet, madame, je voulais vous en parler.

- Entrez donc. Et vous, mesdemoiselles, lance-t-elle férocement à l'attention des deux tricheuses, si jamais je vous reprends dans cette situation, soyez certaines que cela ne se terminera pas sans conséquences pour votre carrière future !

Ouah. Tandis que j'entre dans le bureau, je me demande comment cette discussion va se terminer. Devrais-je faire mes bagages et quitter l'Angleterre ? Ou alors commencer une vie de garde-chasse ? La porte se ferme, et je rassemble mon courage tandis que ma Directrice va se poser sur son fauteuil favori.

- Vous disiez ?

Allez, grande inspiration. Si Jane Austen a voulu que son héroïne tienne tête à la vieille Catherine de Bourgh, je dois pouvoir avoir assez de culot pour ne pas flancher devant la vieille MacGonagall. N'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai, enfin les Préfets, ont eu l'idée de célébrer le cinq-centième anniversaire du Traité d'entente avec les Gobelins par un bal.

Mon interlocutrice me fixe étrangement, comme si je venais d'énoncer la plus grosse énormité de l'univers. Ce qui, dans un sens, était peut-être le cas. Réunir les mots Gobelin et bal dans une même phrase n'est pas forcément la chose la plus logique à dire.

- Et vous pouvez me donner la date de ce prétendu bal ?

Aïe. Prétendu bal. Très mauvais.

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas encre très bien, mais …

- Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, et ils le sont, l'anniversaire a lieu Samedi prochain, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est fou d'avoir une aussi bonne mémoire pour des détails aussi peu utiles.

- Ah bon ? Fis-je d'un air étonné.

Du moins j'essaye de prendre un air étonné, car devant les yeux doublés d'un détecteur de mensonges de MacGonagall, c'était peine perdue.

- Hum, grommelle-t-elle en me transperçant du regard. Et vous avez un thème pour ce bal ?

- Heu … Un bal moldu du dix-huitième siècle.

- Et vous comptez faire danser les élèves sur une musique pareille ?

- Heeeeu …

Justement, c'est une idée bonne à jeter, alors pitié, ne donne pas ton accord pour ce projet stupide !

- Je demanderai au Professeur Knightley de jeter un sortilège sur la salle de danse. Et quant à la musique, je pense qu'un orchestre sorcier dirigé par un ami est en ce moment même en représentation à Edimbourg. Ils pourront venir sans soucis.

Tout va trop vite. MacGonagall, approuver un projet qui n'a pas été au préalable étudié pendant deux années minimum ? Inconcevable !

- Vous acceptez ?

- J'ai dans l'idée que vous vouliez à tout prix que je refuse, m'énonce-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Vieille chouette.

- Je vous laisse donc vous occuper de l'organisation, des tenues, de la décoration, du repas, et, bien entendu, du bon déroulement de cette soirée. Si vous échouez, j'aurai le regret de vous voir en retenue pour le restant de l'année.

Ahurie, je la fixe la bouche grande ouverte.

- Refermez votre bouche, mademoiselle Bennet, et dépêchez-vous de sortir de mon bureau. Je pense que vous ne devriez pas perdre une minute de plus dans ce projet.

Je lui obéis, encore sous le choc. En une semaine à peine, je vais devoir organiser un bal moldu à Poudlard. Alors que je ne sais même pas à quoi ça ressemble en réalité. Les livres, c'est bien beau, mais sans image concrète, je vais souffrir.

_- o -_

- Ah …

C'est certainement la plus belle réponse qu'on pouvait me faire à l'annonce de ce projet farfelu. Réunion de Préfets expresse dans la demi-heure qui avait suivi ma réunion avec MacGonagall. Et à vrai dire, j'avais un peu menti sur la présentation de la chose.

- Et c'est Mac Gonagall qui t'a demandé d'organiser ça ? Elle est folle ?

Oui, bon, ça va, on ne peut pas être parfaite, non plus ! Si je leur avais avoué que l'idée de ce bal sortait de ma propre tête, je me serais retrouvée pendue par les pieds du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Sauf que je voyais bien qu'un des participants n'était pas dupe.

- C'est vrai que ça paraît un peu original de sa part. N'est-ce pas ?

Merci pour cette réflexion intelligente, mon cher Darcy. Je m'efforce de ne pas rougir de honte devant son regard inquisiteur. Tout en évitant de croiser ses yeux perçants, qui semblent vouloir me brûler sur place suite à ma réponse de ce matin.

- En attendant, on n'est pas plus avancés. Quelqu'un sait à quoi ressemble un bal moldu d'il y a deux siècles ?

Grand silence parmi les élus.

- Heu … Un peu, suis-je obligée d'avouer devant le silence persistant.

- C'est à dire ? Des robes, des filles et des garçons ? Ironise Darcy.

Si tu savais, mon pauvre, qu'il y a cinq ans encore je rêvais de danser avec ton homonyme dans un bal de ce genre … Plus maintenant. Dans cette situation, je rêve plutôt de te brûler sur un immense bûcher tout en entonnant un air Irlandais particulièrement joyeux.

- C'est à dire, pauvre cloche, qu'il va falloir trouver des tenues pour tous. Et qu'il va falloir décorer la Grande Salle, et faire un menu satisfaisant, et inviter des Gobelins alors que personne ne peut les supporter, et …

Je suis sur le point de fondre en larmes, quand Willoughby, le Préfet de Serdaigle, passe le bras autour de mes épaules. Je crois voir Darcy se renfrogner encore plus, mais c'est peut-être un effet de mon imagination, ou des larmes qui brouillent ma vue.

- Calme toi, on est tous dans la même galère.

Oui, mais toi, tu n'as pas sur la conscience le fait d'avoir été l'investigateur de ce projet !

- Et puis, nous sommes des sorciers, non ? Si nous ne sommes pas capables de résoudre ce problème plus vite que des Moldus, alors nous ne méritons pas de suivre des cours ici !

Plusieurs Sangs-Purs hochèrent la tête, à moitié satisfaits. Titiller leur égo en les comparant à des Moldus était plutôt bien trouvé de la part du Préfet de Serdaigle.

- De plus, nous sommes au début de l'année, nous ne sommes donc pas encore tenus par des obligations de travail insupportables. C'est donc le bon moment pour organiser une petite soirée, non ?

Effectivement, ça me semble logique. Dans quelques mois, nous ne sortirons plus la tête de nos cours, en vue des examens.

- Bon, et si on commençait ?

L'enthousiasme de Willoughby n'a pas gagné tout le monde, mais la plupart se résignent à accepter la tâche herculéenne que je leur avais imposée.

_- o -_

Je comprendrai décidément jamais les filles. Alors que je trime comme une folle pour leur organiser une soirée passable, elles ne pensent qu'à leur cavalier d'un soir. Enfin, pour un soir, avec toute l'école invitée, personne ne s'apercevra de qui sera avec qui ! C'est ridicule. Autant prendre le premier garçon qui passe, et le perdre à la première danse pour se retrouver avec ses amies ensuite !

Non, je ne dis pas ça parce que je n'ai pas encore de cavalier pour ce fichu bal. Moi, jalouse de leurs intrigues amoureuses ? Comme si ! Elisabeth Bennet a des problèmes bien plus nobles que les autres, voilà tout. En particulier à propos des tenues. Où trouver des centaines de robes et de smokings pour une école entière, vêtements devant sembler provenir d'une époque révolue ?

Je soupire, désespérée. J'ai envoyé des hiboux à chaque magasin de mode sorcier, et toujours la même réponse : _'La quantité est beaucoup trop importante pour que nous ayons terminé en une semaine. De plus, nous ne sommes pas spécialisés dans ce genre de modèle. Désolé.'_

Ben voyons. Dites plutôt que le bénévolat n'est pas dans vos cordes ! Bande de radins …

- Lizzy ? Tu as l'air épuisée. Tu veux que je m'occupe de cette histoire de tenues ?

- Merci, Georges. Mais tu t'occupes déjà de la décoration, alors je peux bien m'en sortir avec des chiffons !

Georges Willoughby. Une merveille de Préfet. Serviable, drôle, tour à tour charmeur et sérieux, capable de prendre la direction des tâches les plus compliquées sans se plaindre. Bref, l'homme parfait.

Il sourit à mes propos.

- J'ai eu une idée, mais elle risque de ne pas te plaire.

- Vas-y, à ce stade, je peux tout entendre.

Il nous restait trois jours avant l'échéance, et la moitié des préparatifs n'avaient pas abouti.

- Je pensais faire appel aux elfes de maison. Après tout, ils ont des pouvoirs insoupçonnés, et je pense qu'avec quelques bouts de tissu et un bon modèle, ils pourront créer des robes très acceptables.

Je faillis fondre en larmes, tellement la gratitude me submerge.

- Je n'y aurai jamais pensé … Merci, lui répondis-je avec un sourire timide.

- Tu vois, tout s'arrange !

Il saisit sa baguette, et, dans un craquement sinistre, un elfe apparaît soudain devant nos yeux.

- Les Maîtres nous demandent ?

Je m'approche de lui, un peu intimidée. Vu la décoration sur son tablier, il doit être le chef de tous les autres elfes. Et aussi celui qui dirige les repas tous les jours. Mieux vaut ne pas le contrarier.

- Je me demandais si vous pourriez nous aider pour le bal de samedi.

- Tout ce que la maîtresse voudra !

- En fait, il nous faudrait une robe dans ce genre pour chacune des élèves de l'école, lui dis-je en lui tendant les croquis récupérés sur un vieux livre. Et des costumes comme ceci pour les garçons. Vous pourriez nous les fabriquer si nous vous fournissons du tissu ?

L'elfe regarde les dessins, pensif. Soudain je pense à leur nature extrémiste dans la réalisation de leurs tâches.

- Si vous ne pouvez pas, ce n'est pas grave, nous comprenons ! M'empressai-je d'ajouter pour ne pas avoir un suicide d'elfe sur les bras.

- Si, Miss, c'est possible. Mais Humpty sait déjà où prendre le tissu. Ce qui embête Humpty, c'est …

Il hésite visiblement entre prononcer ces mots et se cogner le crâne contre la table. Finalement, la parole l'emporte sur le geste.

- C'est qu'il ne va pas pouvoir le faire tout seul !

Et sur ces mots tragiques, il disparaît, nous laissant, moi et Willoughby, interloqués devant cette conscience professionnelle à la logique implacable.

_- o -_


	9. Chapter 9

_Voilà donc le chapitre tant attendu sur le bal. Je l'avoue, quand je lis dans une autre fic l'idée d'un bal pour la St Valentin, je me dis "Oh non, encore une !". Mais franchement, comment imaginer un "Orgueil et Préjugés" sans bal ? Sans Darcy en costume, sans Elisabeth mortifiée ? Eh bien, non, je m'y refuse ! :)_

_Surtout que pour me faire pardonner de n'avoir donné aucune description des personnages, j'ai tenté de faire celles de Darcy et Willoughby, vous me direz votre avis. Je ne suis pas très douée pour ça, du coup je ne m'exerce pas assez dessus.  
_

_Si vous chercher une excellente histoire découlant de "Orgueil et Préjugés", je vous conseille celle de Effexor, intitulée 'De glace et de feu'. L'auteur intègre les personnages du livre dans la vie moderne, et, franchement, c'est du très bon travail !_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)_

_- o -_

**Chapitre Neuf : Parfait glacé au coulis de vantardise serpentarde.**

Et voilà, le jour tant attendu est enfin arrivé. Avec son cortège de pleurnichements quant à la robe forcément moins belle que sa voisine de chambre (qui, de son côté, se plaint du même malheur), de larmoiements tragiques parce que Brandon y va avec Vanessa et pas avec notre petite personne, et, bien entendu, de plaisir en voyant la salle décorée aussi parfaitement (sans me vanter).

Mais je crois que la plus heureuse devait être moi-même. Premièrement, j'évite la retenue annuelle avec la vieille peau de vache. Deuxièmement, je me fais servir par les larbins Potter et Black en tenue ma foi très seyantes de laquais. Et, troisièmement, j'assiste à ce que j'avais toujours voulu voir : un bal comme dans mon livre maudit.

Je dois dire que les Professeurs s'étaient également surpassés. Knightley avait si bien ensorcelé la piste de danse que chacun avait perdu son partenaire au bout de quelques minutes, entraînés de force au milieu de la foule pour y danser tel des marionnettes. Très étrange au début, mais finalement amusant une fois l'expérience réalisée.

Quant aux musiciens du groupe de MacGonagall, ils étaient impressionnants. Si, si, vraiment impressionnants. Dans le genre écossais, bien évidemment. Si on aime les chardons et les kilts rouges rayés avec chaussettes vertes montantes. Très … sympathique, tout cela.

Au milieu de tout ça, il y a moi. Forcément, quand on est organisatrice en chef de la soirée, on ne peut pas passer son temps à danser. Mais on passe chaque seconde à vérifier si les sorts ne perdent pas de leur puissance, si les décorations du plafond ne risquent pas d'écraser quelques élèves, si les filles ne soulèvent pas leurs robes devant leurs cavaliers, si les cavaliers en question ne les entraînent pas dans un coin sombre et humide. Bref, je découvre avec plaisir les travers de chacun.

Flûte, voilà un Gobelin qui arrive vers moi.

- Mademoiselle ?

- Ouiiiii ? Fis-je avec un énorme sourire.

Ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer.

- Il y a trop de bruit ici. C'est insupportable.

Rester polie, rester polie.

- C'est un bal, monsieur. Cela est tout à fait normal.

- Tout de même, vous auriez pu faire un effort ! Conclut-il en repartant au buffet.

Je n'ai pas encore mentionné les Gobelins, hum ? Déjà venus après moultes supplications, ils ont décidé de se plaindre de tout et de rien pendant toute la soirée. Autrement dit, j'ai déjà eu le droit à un commentaire sur la couleur du plancher, sur la taille des assiettes, sur le nombre de danseurs, sur la coupe des smokings, etc … J'en passe et des meilleurs. Vous comprendrez que je sois quelque peu sur les nerfs.

Flûte, voilà Natasha. Préfète en chef de Serpentard. Dernière année, donc croit avoir tous les droits. Sang-Pur, bien entendu.

- Les elfes nous ont fait un travail de maaarde pour le buffet. On se croirait chez les Moldus.

- C'était un peu le but, lui fais-je remarquer d'un ton acide. Et je ne pense pas que ça diffère beaucoup des plats habituels du château.

Elle me regarde comme si j'étais la dernière des abruties. Puis elle esquisse un petit sourire arrogant.

- Ah oui, j'oubliais d'où tu viens. C'est vrai que ça ne doit pas te changer de l'ordinaire. Oh, Maaark ! Lance-t-elle en direction d'un élève qui tente désespérément de fuir.** (1)**

Sans succès, malheureusement. Elle le rejoint en trois enjambées, et s'agrippe à son bras comme une énorme sangsue. En me plantant sur place. Tant mieux.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la salle. De l'endroit où je suis, j'aperçois chaque recoin. Parfait, aucun tripotage suspect en vue. Mais une silhouette retient mon attention. Darcy, en parfait personnage, se tient à l'écart de la foule, et dévisage chaque élève d'un air dédaigneux. On se croirait revenu dans le livre. S'appeler Darcy et agir comme tel, c'est un comble, ma foi.

Je résiste à la tentation d'aller lui parler de sa lettre. Depuis une semaine, aucune photo suspecte n'a été publiée dans l'école. Soit il n'en avait jamais eu l'intention, soit les préparatifs pour la fête ne lui ont pas laissé assez de temps pour exécuter son plan diabolique. J'espère que la première solution est la bonne. Ça démontrerait un certain sens moral à travers sa perversion légendaire.

Flûte, voilà Collins qui s'approche. Vite, fuyons !

- Elisabeth !

Mais je me suis déjà fondue dans la foule. En m'abaissant un peu, je deviens invisible à ses yeux. Apparemment, ma tactique a fonctionné. J'ai réussi à éviter une danse avec cet abruti. Cependant, en m'enfuyant à l'aveuglette, je n'ai pas fait attention de la direction que je prenais. Et je me retrouve au milieu de la piste de danse. Flûte.

Aussitôt le sortilège m'intègre dans les rangs des danseurs. Alignement parfait, filles d'un côté, garçons de l'autre. Apparemment, les musiciens vont entamer une danse traditionnelle dont le nom m'est inconnu, mais que je pense avoir reconnue du livre. Ce qu'il y a de bien avec ce sort, c'est que je ne me vautrerai pas devant tout le monde. J'ai un tel sens du rythme que je reste toujours assise au fond pendant les fêtes.

Ah, la musique commence. L'heure est venue de découvrir mon cavalier pour ces quelques minutes. Et le rideau se lève sur … Tadaaa (suspense insoutenable).

- Déçue, Lizzy ?

- Au contraire, répondis-je en souriant à Georges Willoughby.

Si je ne savais pas que le sort nous donnait des talents de danseur professionnel, ma foi, je serais tombée sous le choc en voyant l'aisance avec laquelle Willoughby évoluait sur la piste. Je dois dire que je ne l'ai pas quitté des yeux jusqu'à ce que la musique s'arrête.

Il avait dominé tous les autres danseurs avec sa haute taille et ses manières de dandy. Costume d'un bleu nuit, probablement commandé sur mesure dans une enseigne moldue de mode parisienne, rehaussé d'un chapeau incliné sur le côté. Ce qui m'avait laissé le temps d'admirer ses magnifiques yeux verts, sur lesquels tombaient quelques mèches de cheveux blonds. Jamais un homme autre que Darcy n'avait exercé sur moi une telle attirance.

Et je dois bien avouer que son baise-main accompagné d'un sourire charmant m'avait fait rater un battement de cœur.

J'ai à peine le temps de le remercier que je me sens brutalement tirée en arrière. Un flot d'injures monte à mes lèvres, et, au moment où ces aimables mots sont sur le point de se déverser sur le malheureux plaisantin, j'aperçois le visage de ledit perturbateur.

Ses cheveux bruns bouclés retombent sans ordre sur son large front, sa bouche esquissant une moue réprobatrice. Ses yeux chocolat semblent lancer des éclairs tandis que mon regard s'attarde sur son costume vert bouteille, dont l'aspect négligé et la chemise débraillée accentuent son attitude hautaine.

- Darcy ? Mais …

- Ce soir, vous dansez avec moi, m'annonce-t-il d'un ton abrupt. Et avec personne d'autre.

Sur ce, il me plante sur place et repart dans la foule comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Me laissant bouche bée, la main tendue pour le rattraper. Serait-il complètement ivre ?

- Lizzy !

Ouf, sauvée. Heureusement que Charlotte est toujours là quand il le faut. En l'occurrence, à cet instant, j'aurai vidé la totalité de la réserve en whisky de Slughorn si elle n'était pas arrivée.

- C'est Darcy que je viens de voir partir si précipitamment ?

- Non.

Elle paraît surprise. Pourquoi mentirai-je sur un sujet aussi évident ? Mais elle décide de continuer la conversation sans donner suite à ce mensonge.

- Alors, danser avec ce Willoughby était agréable ? Me demande-t-elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Je rougis comme une gamine. En fait je crois qu'elle a choisi de me mettre le plus mal à l'aise possible pour me punir de mon omission volontaire.

- Non … Enfin, si, mais …

- Oh, Lizzy, arrête de te le cacher ! Je t'ai vue ! Rougir encore plus qu'à présent !

- Mais …

- Et il est peut-être temps d'oublier cet abruti arrogant de Darcy, tu ne crois pas ?

- Mais je …

- Oh, voilà cet abruti qui revient …

Et elle s'envole, elle aussi ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette manie de partir sans attendre que les gens répondent ? Ça fait partie du bal, je n'étais pas au courant ?

- Bennet. Danser.

- Moi Tarzan, toi Jane ? Répondis-je d'un ton glacial, agacée par ce manque de verbe et de grammaire dans ses phrases.

Il me fusille du regard, regard que je soutiens avec le plus grand mépris.

- Je veux une phrase complète, messire Darcy. Et polie. Et dans le contexte de l'époque où nous sommes censés nous trouver.

Visiblement il se force. Parfait.

- Elisabeth Bennet, voudriez-vous m'accorder cette danse ? Déclare-t-il en s'inclinant.

Mes yeux s'agrandissent de surprise. Jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'un jour cette phrase sortirait de la bouche de ce Darcy. Surtout dirigée envers ma personne. Sans réfléchir, je réponds dans un souffle.

- Oui.

Mais quelle imbécile ! Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne réfléchis jamais avant de parler ? Pourtant quelque chose me pousse à retenir le « Non, je plaisantais » qui désire à tout prix sortir de ma bouche.

- Parfait.

Il me tend le bras, gentleman jusqu'au bout des ongles. Je pose mon bras sur le sien, à la manière de l'autre Elisabeth, du moins telle que je me l'étais imaginée jusque là. Mais à cet instant, c'est ma vie, mon moi 'réel' qui va danser avec William Darcy ! Pas une imitation, pas un reflet dans un livre. Moi, moi et re-moi. C'est la première fois que je me sens aussi libre.

Nous nous avançons vers la piste, et je ne peux m'empêcher de croiser le regard moqueur de Charlotte. Je lui renvoie un pâle sourire, et elle lève les yeux au ciel, en articulant silencieusement « Profite ! ». Merci, maman !

Mais déjà la musique recommence, me laissant à peine le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Tourner à gauche, tourner à droite. Malheureusement Darcy n'a pas hérité d'une aura de grâce et de volupté. Sa démarche est hésitante malgré le sort, et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à la scène du livre. Tentons l'expérience. Voyons si William Darcy est capable de parler en dansant.

- Merveilleuse soirée, n'est-ce pas ? En un temps aussi court, ce que nous avons réalisé est réellement réussi.

Aucune réponse.

- Très utile, ce sortilège. N'est-ce pas ?

Humpf, ce Darcy est aussi loquace que son compatriote. Lançons la réplique qui tue.

- C'est à vous de parler, monsieur Darcy. J'ai fait une remarque sur la danse, à vous de faire un compliment sur ma tenue, ou sur le temps dehors.

D'accord, sur le coup, je n'ai pas assuré. Mais c'est à peut près la réplique du livre. A peu près. Bon, ça va, on ne va pas en faire un drame !

- Cette robe est … passable.

Il détourne les yeux. Je prends ça pour un compliment. Enfin j'espère.

- Magnifique. Plus tard je ferai peut-être un commentaire sur l'atmosphère de la soirée, qui a atteint son point culminant. Mais pour l'instant, nous pouvons en rester là.

Voyons sa réponse. Je croise presque les doigts en priant pour que sa réplique corresponde un tant soit peu avec mon Fitzwilliam Darcy.

- C'est une manie de toujours parler pour ne rien dire ?

OUIIIIII !! Il l'a fait !! Merci, merci !

- Ou de sourire bêtement comme une demeurée ?

Ah, il n'a pas bien compris le sens de mon émerveillement. Je lui renvoie un sourire éclatant, qui lui fait à nouveau détourner les yeux.

- Je pensais à un livre.

Et c'était la pure vérité.

- Ah.

En même temps, que voulez vous répondre à ça ? Mis à part « Et lequel ? », ce que je n'aurai jamais espéré dans la bouche de William Darcy.

Cependant, la danse est bientôt terminée. Je cherche désespérément une nouvelle phrase à lui dire, mais rien ne monte à mon cerveau. Il faut que je profite de cette période de trêve pour lui demander si sa lettre était sérieuse. Mais tout ce que je trouve à prononcer, c'est :

- La danse n'est pas ton point fort, Darcy.

Retour à la case départ. Je ne m'étonnerai pas qu'il m'insulte à nouveau. Pourtant, il reste calme.

- Je n'ai pas le sens du rythme. Tout comme toi.

Il avait prononcé cette phrase sans méchanceté. Ce jour devra être marqué dans le livre des records. Darcy a prononcé une phrase sans intention évidente de blesser son interlocuteur. Wahou. C'est un miracle. Pour le coup, les mots me manquent.

Le son de la musique diminue progressivement tandis que les habituels applaudissements des spectateurs envahissent la salle. Darcy s'incline devant moi. Je vois à son expression hésitante qu'il désire me dire quelque chose de plus sérieux que toutes les moqueries dont j'ai été la victime durant toutes ces années. Et moi, captivée par ce brusque changement de manière, je reste suspendue à ses lèvres.

- Elisabeth, je …

Soudain son visage se ferme. Il s'incline à nouveau, tourne les talons et se fraye un chemin dans la foule. Tandis que, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, je reste plantée sur place. Tout aussi surprise. Darcy m'avait appelée Elisabeth.

A propos, qu'avait-il bien pu voir de si désagréable ? Je me retourne, mais je n'aperçois personne de ma connaissance. Sans doute ce mystérieux inconnu a-t-il disparu dans la foule compacte, tout comme Darcy. Mes chances de le retrouver son bien minces.

- Elisabeth ? Une danse ?

Je soupire bruyamment. Mission 'Fuyons Collins', le retour.

Et je disparaît à mon tour dans la masse.

_- o -_

_**(1)** J'espère que vous aurez tous reconnu la Natasha de 'Bridget Jones' ! Avec son 'Maaaark' lancé du haut de l'escalier qui nous a tous fait mourir de rire ! :)_

_En espérant que le bal fut plaisant, bien à vous !  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_Coucou ! Wahou, merci **Effexor **pour cette montagne de reviews ! Merci, merci, merci ! Du fond du cœur ! N'oubliez pas d'aller la lire !_

_Que dire ? Ce chapitre est très important, car il marque LE grand tournant scénaristique de l'histoire. C'est à partir de maintenant que l'attitude de Darcy sera décryptée, et que l'histoire va doucement de terminer. Remarquez donc bien que, même s'il semble être une pause, il n'en est pas du tout une._

_Bonne lecture, et encore merci aux lecteurs qui me laissent une review ! :)_

_- o -_

**Chapitre Dix : Paté de lapin aux mornilles.**

Dans la tour des Griffondors, il y a un chat. Ce chat appartient à Elisabeth Bennet. Étant doté d'une magnifique fourrure rousse, elle avait trouvé parfaitement normal de le nommer Bingley. Ses condisciples n'y avaient pas vu de logique, jusqu'à ce qu'ils apprennent l'histoire de Jane Austen et d'Elisabeth trois ans auparavant.

Mais sans avoir eu besoin de cette nouvelle notoriété, Bingley avait toujours été un chat curieux et incapable de rester en place. Aussi, il se promenait souvent à travers les couloirs du château, entre fantômes pernicieux et sortilèges cachés. On disait de lui qu'il connaissait chacun des secrets de Poudlard mieux que quiconque.

Mais ce que les élèves ne savaient pas, c'est que Bingley aussi a un secret. Un secret que pour rien au monde il ne laisserait découvrir par ses autres amis félins. Car Monsieur Bingley était amoureux. Et pas de n'importe qui. D'une magnifique chatte au pelage doré plus soyeux que toutes les autres, et aux yeux bleus qui étincelaient dans le noir.

Oh, bien entendu, Bingley n'était pas le seul à s'être aperçu de sa grande beauté. Mais il se plaisait à penser que Jane, son amour si délicat, l'avait remarqué parmi sa foule de prétendants. Aussi, dès qu'il eut pris conscience de ses sentiments grandissants pour elle, il se mit en tête de pénétrer dans les dortoirs des Serdaigles.

Car c'était là-bas qu'elle vivait, auprès de son maître, un jeune homme très intelligent. Jane n'était pas de nature particulièrement curieuse, et, quand son maître lui demandait de ne pas quitter sa chambre, elle acceptait sans chercher à le contredire.

Ce que Bingley ne savait pas, par contre, c'était que Jane l'avait véritablement remarqué. Elle avait entendu ses exploits par d'autres amies félines, et ne rêvait que d'une chose, le rencontrer, cet aventurier si courageux venant de Griffondor. Aussi rêvait-elle elle aussi de son prince charmant, sans se douter qu'il campait toutes les nuits devant le mur aux énigmes qui ouvrait le chemin vers sa dulcinée, en se demandant comment il pourrait un jour répondre à ces délicates questions sans miauler.

En ce jour de bal, Bingley est donc devant la porte, espérant qu'un élève soit assez pressé pour ne pas le remarquer, et lui permettre de glisser silencieusement dans ce lieu interdit. Et pour une fois, le vœu de Bingley se réalisa, en la personne d'un beau jeune homme visiblement désappointé.

Renonçant à toute prudence, Bingley se décide à miauler pour avertir l'humain de sa présence. Étonné, celui-ci baisse les yeux, et découvre notre héros. Il lui sourit, s'abaisse pour le caresser, tout en lui murmurant :

- C'est Jane que tu viens voir, hein, coquin ? Je t'ai déjà vu attendre ici. Je me demandais si tu abandonnerais un jour. Mais non, tu es comme moi. Tu n'abandonneras jamais la femme que tu aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

Bingley, bien évidemment, ne comprenait rien à ce baragouinage humain. Il se contente de ronronner un peu plus, espérant que ce sympathique jeune homme lui ouvrira la caverne des merveilles. Celui-ci se redresse, et lui sourit à nouveau.

- Eh bien, pour ce soir, je te laisse entrer !

Après avoir répondu à l'énigme très compliquée du mur (« Un berger a 27 brebis. Toutes meurent, sauf neuf. Combien en reste-t-il ? »), le jeune homme s'efface pour laisser passer le Roméo si impatient. Qui se précipite tête baissée dans la salle commune, humant l'air à la recherche de sa Juliette bien aimée.

Il la découvre endormie sur un fauteuil, pelotonnée contre un coussin bleu roi. Bingley lève les yeux vers l'humain, qui secoue la tête de haut en bas en souriant.

- Allez, vas-y !

Sûr à présent de son succès prochain, Bingley tente un léger miaulement pour réveiller la Belle aux Bois Dormant. Celle-ci remue un peu, pensant avoir rêvé. La deuxième tentative est la bonne. La belle, éveillée, cherche le propriétaire de cette voix mélodieuse, et découvre, au pied de son fauteuil, l'amoureux transi.

La suite, vous la devinerez peut-être. Une discussion, un baiser, un amour partagé. Tout est bien qui finit bien pour Jane et Bingley.

Le jeune homme amusé regarde la scène à l'autre bout de la salle. Et il se met à rêver que cet amour soit aussi sien …

_- o -_

Le lendemain matin, tour de Griffondor.

- JE T'AI VUUUUE !

Charmant. Me voilà réveillée par un hurlement strident, ne pouvant appartenir qu'à ma pseudo meilleure amie.

- Moi aussi, et j'en fais pas une affaire d'état … grommelai-je, la tête enfoncé dans l'oreiller.

Qu'il est doux de se lever après midi, un Dimanche ! Se lever avec la satisfaction du devoir accompli, qui plus est ! La fête s'est terminée sans encombre, avec une MacGonagall ravie de voir qu'un projet pharaonique pouvait être accompli dans les plus brefs délais, tellement heureuse qu'elle s'était proposé de ranger la salle. Merveilleuse fin de soirée.

- Je t'ai vue … danser avec Darcy ! Hurla Charlotte, triomphante.

Heureusement que nous sommes les seules encore endormie dans le dortoir, sinon Marianne Dashwood aurait explosé de joie. Et je l'aurais faite exploser en plein de petits morceaux. Joie.

- Et alors ? Hasardai-je, encore à moitié endormie malgré les cris stridents.

- Et alors ? Tu oses me répondre un simple 'Et alors ?' !

- Et alors ? Répétai-je en baillant.

Laissez moi dormir encore un peu, pitié ! Mais ma couverture s'envole sans que je puisse me défendre contre l'attaque sournoise. Je lance un regard noir à la fautive, qui n'a pas l'air de vouloir se confondre en excuses.

- Mais enfin … C'est Darcy ! Tu imagines qu'il n'a dansé qu'avec toi, et toi seule, de toute la soirée ?

- Ah bon, lançai-je innocemment.

Comme si je ne le savais pas déjà ! J'avais passé la soirée à l'espionner, et la nuit à me demander pourquoi il était venu me voir moi et pas une autre.

- Oh, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais dansé avec ton pire ennemi. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais adoré ça. Et ce n'est surtout pas comme si tu m'avais supplié de ne le dire à personne sitôt rentrées.

- Comme tu dis, répondis-je en étouffant un bâillement. On va manger ?

Charlotte me lance son célèbre regard 'Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ton petit jeu ?', puis hausse les épaules.

- T'es un ventre sur pattes.

- J'ai pas eu le temps de manger hier soir. Les Gobelins m'ont collée toute la soirée, avec leurs questions débiles et leurs réclamations ridicules.

- C'est sûr que danser avec Darcy couperait l'appétit de n'importe qui, remarque perfidement Charlotte tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains.

- C'est ça … Va te faire cuire un œuf de Basilic ! Lui lançai-je une fois la porte fermée.

Un éclat de rire me répond. Je bougonne dans mon lit, assise en tailleur. J'ai dansé avec Darcy, et alors ? C'est pas un crime, à ce que je sache ! Et le fait qu'il m'ait appelée Elisabeth n'est qu'une pure et simple coïncidence !

- Tu sais, Lizzy, il y a une rumeur qui circule sur Darcy et ton autre chevalier servant, me lance Charlotte à travers la porte.

- Ah parce que j'en ai plusieurs ? Décidément, je fais collection.

- Willoughby, imbécile. Ton cher et tendre préfet.

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Il y a lui aussi. Je rougis en repensant au baise-main. Une vraie gamine.

- Oui. Il paraît que le père de Darcy a conduit en faillite les affaires des parents de Willoughby.

- Et on sait pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ? Fait-elle sur un ton innocent.

- Charlotte ! Lançai-je, exaspérée.

- Si on ne peut même plus rigoler. Enfin bref. Paraîtrait que c'est à propos de la mère de Darcy, mais je n'en sais pas plus. Pour plus de détails, demande à …

- Wickham, je sais, soupirai-je.

Tiens, je l'avais pas vu de la soirée, celui-là. D'ailleurs, je ne l'avais plus vu depuis cette fameuse sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Peut-être est-il toujours encastré dans le plancher de la maison, depuis que Darcy lui a marché dessus.

- Non, pas cet abruti fini. Les trois-quarts de ce qu'il raconte est totalement faux. Je pensais à Marianne Dashwood. Elle est la plus à même de te rapporter les ragots qui tournent dans le château en ce moment.

Je soupire à nouveau. Franchement, je me demande si parler à Marianne n'équivaudrait pas à me jeter de plein gré dans la gueule du loup.

_- o -_

- Elisabeth ?

Je me retourne, étonnée de voir encore quelqu'un dans la Grande Salle. L'heure du repas était passée depuis longtemps, mais Charlotte et moi finissons à peu près tous les plats qui se trouvent seuls et démunis sur les tables. J'aperçois Willoughby, suivi par une grosse boule de poils orange.

Du coin de l'oeil, je vois Charlotte esquisser un large sourire. Traîtresse.

- Bingley !

La boule en question me saute dans les bras en miaulant affectueusement.

- Où étais-tu passé depuis un mois ? Je ne t'ai pas vu plus d'une minute dans ma chambre !

- Pour tout avouer, il attendait tous les soirs devant la porte de ma salle commune, déclare Willoughby, amusé.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce qu'il voulait désespérément voir ma petit Jane.

Je lève les yeux sur lui, abasourdie. Jane et Bingley ? Je suis poursuivie par une malédiction, c'est pas possible ...

- C'est mon animal de compagnie, s'explique-t-il. Elle l'a très bien accueilli, si ça peut te rassurer.

- Logique. Entre ces deux là, ça ne pouvait que coller.

Il me lance un regard intrigué. Forcément, j'allais encore devoir expliquer l'histoire. Une fois de plus.

- C'est dans 'Orgueil …'

- 'et Préjugés', je sais, me coupe-t-il.

C'est à moi de lui lancer un regard surpris. Depuis quand les Sang-Purs lisent-ils des livres de moldus ?

- Je l'ai lu. Depuis ton histoire avec Darcy, en fait.

- Comme tout le monde … grommelai-je, déçue.

Moi qui pensait être tombée sur une exception dans le monde des sorciers. Ne jamais faire de jugement prématuré, Lizzy ! Tu n'as pas retenu la leçon ?

- J'ai adoré.

- Vraiment ? Lui demandai-je, sceptique.

- Parce qu'il parlait de toi.

Je reste pétrifiée. Ai-je bien entendu ?

- De … moi ? Balbutiai-je.

J'entends Charlotte qui tente de s'enfuir discrètement derrière moi. Traîtresse, le retour.

- De toi, Elisabeth Bennet. Depuis trois ans déjà, tu hantes mes pensées. Et depuis cette danse hier soir, je n'ai pensé qu'à toi.

J'avoue. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Oui, non, peut-être. L'image de Darcy me traverse la tête, puis je le revois en deuxième année. _'Pauvre cloche'_. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres quand je vois une forme bouger à l'entrée de la salle. Parfait.

- Tu acceptes ?

Je sors de mes pensées pour regarder à nouveau Willoughby. Après tout, j'aurai peut-être dû aller à Serpentard, vu le plan qui me traverse l'esprit.

- Tu me laisses y réfléchir ? J'ai quelques petits problèmes à régler, toutes ces histoires de Préfet, de retenue. De James Potter et Sirius Black en particulier, ajoutai-je en grimaçant. Je n'ai pas envie de tout gâcher à cause d'un simple emploi du temps chargé.

Il me sourit, visiblement soulagé par ma réponse.

- Je peux prendre un acompte ?

- Je t'en prie, chuchotai-je en me penchant en avant.

Sa main effleure ma joue, repoussant une abondante masse de cheveux très mal coiffés au vu de la soirée de la veille. Son visage se rapproche du mien, et ses lèvres se posent à l'endroit ainsi dégagé de mon visage. Parfait.

A l'entrée de la salle, William Darcy tourne les talons, et s'en va sans jeter un regard en arrière.

_- o -_

_Ne sortez pas vos mouchoirs, Darcy a plus d'un tour dans sa manche ! ;)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Bien bien bien, voici LE chapitre que vous attendiez tous et toutes, celui de l'explication ! :) Autant dans "P&P" (j'emprunte ce raccourci d'une revieweuse chère à mon cœur :D), Darcy écrit une lettre, autant ici, Lizzie va l'apprendre de façon très détournée._

_J'espère que le rythme du chapitre va vous plaire, j'y ai pensé comme un film. _

_Désolée si je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews personnellement, j'ai eu une semaine d'intégration très chargée, d'ailleurs je recommence la semaine prochaine (oh, joie ...). Heureusement que j'ai 3 chapitres d'avance ! D'ailleurs, je suis en train d'écrire le dernier (ou l'avant dernier, ça dépendra de mon inspiration du moment).  
_

_Bonne lecture à vous tous ! :)_

_FireRox_

_- o -_

**Chapitre Onze : Merveilleux chocolaté au cœur de miel.**

Le lendemain matin, Marianne Dashwood est au courant de mon rapprochement avec Willoughby. Donc, par voie de conséquence, toute l'école l'est aussi. Règle numéro un : ne jamais confier un secret à Marianne. Même si cette étourderie de ma part n'est qu'une phase de mon plan diabolique, je dois dire que je me serais bien passée de la vague de rumeurs qui s'ensuit.

- Lizzie ?

- Ouiiiii, Marianne ? Répondis-je sur un ton affecté plein d'hypocrisie.

« Lizzie, c'est réservé aux amis. Appelle moi encore une fois ainsi, et je te jette en pâture aux loup-garous de la forêt interdite. »

Je tourne tout de même la tête en direction de cette voix insupportable.

- C'est du sérieux, avec Willoughby ?

Je soupire discrètement. Trentième fois aujourd'hui qu'elle me pose cette question. Et encore, il n'est que onze heure du matin ! La journée risque d'être longue. Très longue.

Tel un robot, je répète ma phrase-réponse automatique.

- Je ne sais pas encore, je dois y réfléchir. Mais ça me plairait beaucoup.

A ces mots, comme à chaque fois, son visage s'illumine de bonheur. Vraiment, il y a des gens qui sont heureux pour rien. A ce niveau là, ce n'est plus de l'altruisme, c'est de l'idiotie.

- Tu est au courant, pour lui et Darcy ?

Enfin ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais qu'elle me tende une perche de ce genre ! Phase numéro deux enclenchée ! Je prends un air niais et intéressé. Très difficile de garder mon sérieux dans cette situation.

- Non, pourquoi, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Marianne prends aussitôt une pose mystérieuse.

- Je ne sais pas si je devrais te le dire, mais …

Elle papillonne des yeux, certainement pour accentuer le 'suspense' de sa révélation pharaonienne. Je me retiens de ne pas lui enfoncer ma baguette dans l'œil. Ça ne serait pas bon pour nos relations futures. Elle garde le silence, attendant quelque chose de ma part. Ah oui, je sais. Une supplication.

- Oh, s'il te plaît ! Je ne le répéterai pas !

Je déteste prendre cette voix de gamine débile, mais pour communiquer avec Marianne, c'est hélas le seul moyen.

- Bon, je te fais confiance !

« C'est cela, oui. Compte là dessus. Mais dépêche-toi, bon sang ! J'ai pas toute ma journée ! »

- Alors, en fait …

Je m'efforce de ne pas perdre une miette de ce que cette commère me raconte. Et au vu de l'histoire, la suite des évènements risque d'être croustillante …

_- o -_

- Lizzie !

Je soupire de désespoir. Ce Collins commence à me rendre folle. Il me suit absolument partout. Encore un appel et je jure de le transformer en quelque chose de non-humain. Que quelqu'un me sauve, par pitié ! Ah, voilà que j'aperçois mes chevaliers servants. Parfait.

- Potter ! Black !

Je plante Collins sur place pour me précipiter sur les deux agités du bocal. Qui abordent un air plus que coupable. Hum hum.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous étiez en train de faire ?

- Rien, me répond avec aplomb James Potter.

Je les regarde attentivement. Les deux ont les mains derrière le dos et une expression anxieuse sur le visage.

- Voyons voir … Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez croire, je ne vous déteste pas. Non, ce que je déteste, c'est enlever des points à ma propre maison à cause de vous. Donc, si vous ne voulez pas que je m'énerve sur vos personnes au milieu de ce couloir, dites moi ce que vous comptiez faire de si amusant.

Ils se dévisagent chacun leur tour, semblent s'entendre sur un point qui m'échappe, et finalement le jeune Black prend la parole.

- On suivait un de nos amis.

- Suivre ? Demandai-je, interloquée.

- Il est malade, et MacGonagall est venu le chercher tout à l'heure.

Effectivement, ce couloir permettait de rejoindre l'infirmerie. Si c'est une excuse inventée de toute pièce, elle n'est pas mal trouvée. Rien que pour ça, je ne les punirai pas. Intelligents, ces gosses.

- Qui est malade ? Un Griffondor ?

- Remus Lupin. Il est en Première Année, comme nous.

Ah oui, ce Remus. J'avais remarqué qu'il traînait de plus en plus souvent avec ces deux là.

- D'accord, d'accord. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de rentrer avant le couvre-feu.

Potter lance un regard de connivence à Black. Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Ça précède toujours les ennuis.

- Ou alors de ne pas vous faire prendre, soupirai-je, vaincue.

Ces deux monstres ne se laisseraient pas avoir par l'autorité, malheureusement pour moi. Ils me lancent un énorme sourire.

- Aucun soucis. Nous serons invisibles !

Sur ce, ils détalent en éclatant de rire, me laissant abasourdie devant leur joie. J'ai manqué la blague du siècle ?

_- o -_

- Bon allez, raconte, lance Charlotte une fois les chocolats chauds apportés par Dumpty.

Fidèles à notre habitude, nous nous somme réunies dans la salle commune, bien avant que les autres élèves ne se lèvent.

- Huuum, je ne sais pas … J'ai promis de ne pas le répéter, tu sais !

Je reçois un coussin dans la figure, comme de droit suite à cette phrase prononcée d'un ton satisfait. J'éclate de rire en voyant la mine indignée de ma meilleure amie.

- C'est un ordre, très chère ! Dit-elle en continuant à me lancer divers coussins traînant sur les fauteuils.

- D'accord, d'accord ! Je me rends !

Une fois l'attaque stoppée, je commence à lui répéter le récit de cette chère Marianne.

- Le père de Darcy a en effet mis en faillite les entreprises du père de Willoughby, il y a cinq ans. A grand coup de machins choses boursiers, trop compliqués pour nous, mais apparemment très efficaces. En à peine six mois, la boîte a coulé.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- D'après la mère de Marianne …

- La capacité à colporter les rumeurs est un trait de famille, à ce que je vois, m'interrompt Charlotte.

- Apparemment. Donc, d'après la rumeur, le père de Willoughby aurait séduit la femme de Darcy père, et serait parti avec elle quelques temps à l'étranger. La mère de Darcy, Mary, possédait la majorité des parts de l'entreprise. Durant son absence, Darcy senior devait faire face aux revendications des employés sans moyen de faire bouger les choses, vu qu'il ne pouvait signer d'accord sans l'aval de sa femme. Et accessoirement, s'occuper de son fils unique, seul.

- Quel enfoiré, ce Willoughby ! Continue, je suppose qu'il y a une suite.

- En effet. Willoughby senior est revenu de l'étranger, seul. Parce qu'il avait abandonné la mère de Darcy dans un hôpital, mais personne ne connaît la véritable raison. Toujours est-il que cette femme était enceinte de quelque mois, et que l'enfant a été perdu. Depuis ce temps, elle est plongée dans un coma profond à Ste Mangouste.

- Alors le père de Darcy s'est vengé comme il a pu. En détruisant les finances de Willoughby senior. Pas très fin comme stratégie.

- Surtout que les Darcy ont eu une mauvaise surprise. Mme Darcy, majoritaire, avait cédé ses actions à son amant. Ce qui fait que les Willoughby sont à présent les dirigeants de l'entreprise familiale des Darcy !

- Attends, tu veux dire que …

- Que toute cette histoire n'était qu'un prétexte pour détruire la Darcy Compagny ! Imagine, cela fait à présent cinq ans que le père de Darcy se bat pour retrouver ses droits ! Mais il ne peut ébruiter l'affaire, car la disgrâce tomberait sur leur famille. Tu connais les Sang-Purs et leur orgueil familial.

Charlotte reste songeuse quelques instants.

- Je ne comprends pas. Pourtant Darcy et Willoughby ne sont pas ouvertement ennemis à Poudlard. Je dirai même qu'il s'entendent plutôt bien.

- C'est là qu'intervient un point crucial. La mère de Marianne le tient d'une amie intime des Darcy. Il y a trois ans, le testament de Mme Darcy a été ouvert, les médecins ayant déclaré que son état ne s'améliorerait pas.

Charlotte se penche en avant, attentive.

- Et que contenait-il ?

- Si jamais Mme Darcy venait à mourir, toutes l'entreprise, y compris les parts du père de Darcy, seraient léguées à son fils. Mais à une condition.

Je fais une pause, attendant la réaction de Charlotte, qui ne tarde pas à venir.

- Mais laquelle ?

- Que son fils soit marié.

Pour le coup, cela coupe le souffle de Charlotte.

- Mais alors …

- Alors Darcy doit être marié avant que sa mère s'éteigne, sinon son héritage disparaîtra en fumée. Au profit de Willoughby, père et fils.

Charlotte laisse passer un sifflement appréciateur.

- Magnifiquement bien joué de la part de Willoughby senior. Mme Darcy lui dévoile son testament, et hop ! Un petit accident !

- Mais le sort tourne mal, et elle reste seulement dans le coma.

- Il savait que l'histoire ne serait pas dévoilée, par soucis de réputation des vieilles familles, ajouta Charlotte.

- Un véritable complot. Il n'avait même pas besoin de se défendre face aux attaques boursières de M. Darcy, puisqu'il savait qu'il récupérerait la mise rapidement.

- C'est absolument horrible … murmura Charlotte, effarée.

- Si tu avais entendu le ton sur lequel l'a raconté Marianne, ça avait l'air au contraire très joyeux. La meilleure histoire de l'année.

Un silence plana quelques instants sur la salle commune, suite à ces révélations. Charlotte le brisa, d'un ton incrédule.

- Mais attends voir …

- T'as tout compris. Willoughby n'est certainement pas intéressé par ma personne.

- Il veut juste contrer Darcy dans ses projets ! S'exclama-t-elle, furieuse.

- Et apparemment, ça ne serait pas la première fois, toujours d'après Marianne. Depuis cinq ans, on a souvent vu la même fille au bras de Willoughby quelques semaines après Darcy.

Charlotte me dévisage à nouveau, blême.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Je veux dire, ce que Willoughby t'as demandé.

- Sincèrement ? J'hésite entre accepter et m'embarquer dans une immense machination diabolique, ou tout simplement refuser et dévoiler l'histoire au grand jour. Tout le monde déteste Darcy, tout le monde aime Willoughby. Ça me rappelle ce roman tordu. Tout ça pour sauver les apparences. Je déteste le monde des riches, soupirai-je, désespérée.

- Tu veux un conseil ?

- Ce ne serait pas de refus, merci.

- Épouse Darcy, tue Willoughby et deviens riche à en crever. Logique implacable.

Nous éclatons de rire en même temps. Quelle merveilleuse idée !

_- o -_

_Bien entendu, j'ai trouvé une façon bien plus agréable de se venger de "W". ça va faire des étincelles à Poudlard, je vous le dis ! :)_

_A bientôt, et merci d'avoir lu !_

_FireRox  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_Coucou ! Je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews cette semaine, parce que je n'avais pas le moral : je viens de me faire jeter ... Bon, voilà, je ne m'étale pas sur le sujet, mais du coup, ça me bloque un peu dans le processus d'écriture d'une grande et belle histoire d'amour._

_Merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui m'ont laissé un message, et encore désolée de ne pas vous avoir répondu :(_

_Bonne lecture !_

_FireRox_

_- o -_

**Chapitre Douze : Parfaits aux oranges en cages de sucre.**

Ainsi donc, le moment est venu pour moi de m'affirmer un peu. Depuis la rentrée, en fait depuis le début de ma vie, j'ai toujours été spectatrice. Voici venu le temps de jouer un peu la comédie. L'expérience pourrait être amusante, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais attention, pas question de fomenter un véritable complot contre Willoughby et sa famille de dégénérés, non. Pas question non plus de me jeter au cou de Darcy en hurlant un strident : « Épouse moi, bébé ! ». Eurk.

Je vais plutôt me contenter de faire dévier la chance de Willoughby du côté de Darcy. Et j'ai une superbe idée, ainsi qu'un plan simple mais machiavélique pour ça. Qui repose sur les épaules de deux personnes. Marianne Dashwood et … Wickham.

Commençons l'opération sabotage. Je l'ai appelée '_Attaque sur Pemberley_'. Il paraît que les Willoughby vivent depuis quelques années dans le manoir des Darcy.

- Marianne ?

- Oh, Lizzie ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir !

J'ai bien envie de lui signaler que nous dormons dans la même chambre tous les soirs, mais je me retiens. Le plan d'abord, mon général !

- Moi aussi ! Mentis-je donc effrontément, accompagnant mes paroles d'un sourire rayonnant.

- Alors, ce Willoughby ? Des nouvelles ?

- Ah, si tu savais ! Déclamai-je d'un ton tragique.

- Quoi ? Me demande-t-elle aussitôt.

Poisson ferré, capitaine.

- J'ai appris quelque chose d'affreux. Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire, mais …

Ici je laisse traîner en longueur, pour titiller sa curiosité au maximum. Apparemment, ça fonctionne. Cette fille est décidément trop simple à manipuler, ça en devient lassant.

- Enfin, il faut que tu le saches. Voilà, Georges a un gros problème …

_- o -_

- Tu as entendu la nouvelle rumeur ? Me demande Charlotte sur le chemin des cours.

- Nooon, pourquoi ? Déclarai-je d'un ton innocent.

Je reçois un coup d'œil significatif de sa part. Je suis si transparente que ça ?

- Bon, j'avoue.

- Je m'en doutais ! Donc tu as décidé d'agir, plutôt que de laisser faire les choses ? Pas mal, Lizzie, tu m'impressionnes !

- C'est ça, moque toi ! Bougonnai-je en lui lançant mon coude dans les côtes.

Elle éclate de rire en esquivant mon attaque.

- N'empêche, tu aurais pu commencer moins fort !

- Plus le mensonge est gros, plus il passe facilement. C'est bien connu.

- Oui, mais là ! C'est assez … surprenant.

- Mais non, mais non, la rassurai-je. Tu verras, les gens sont facilement influençables. Ça va fonctionner à merveille.

Le soir même, il n'y avait plus personne pour douter que Georges Willoughby avait subi une opération de chirurgie esthétique moldue, et que, tragiquement, suite à un faux mouvement, il y avait perdu un bout de ses fesses.

- Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est pour ça qu'il garde toujours une robe plutôt que de se mettre comme les autres en pantalon, souffle Catherine Morland, une Pouffsouffle venue s'assoir à notre table pour l'étude.

Je lance un regard de connivence à Charlotte. J'ai toujours raison, de toute façon. Une fois le mensonge enraciné dans leurs têtes, les gens inventent toujours un tas d'excuses pour le rendre encore plus vrai. Tragique réalité de la société humaine.

- Mais c'est vraiment horrible, vous ne trouvez pas ? Surtout qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est fait refaire d'autre ! Ajoute Charlotte en me lançant un clin d'œil.

Excellente remarque, vu la tête de nos interlocutrices. En effet, pourquoi Georges Willoughby serait si parfait naturellement ? Après tout, il est tellement plus facile de se moquer d'une beauté artificielle que d'être jaloux de la nature. Je sens que cette rumeur va arranger pas mal d'adolescents attardés se sentant mal dans leur peau. Et j'espère que ça découragera plus d'une adolescente en manque d'affection de se jeter dans les bras de ce triste individu.

Au moins aurai-je fait le bonheur d'une partie de la gente masculine de Poudlard. On devrait me décerner une médaille.

- Mais, Lizzy, tu vas quand même accepter sa proposition alors ? Me demande Catherine, affolée que je puisse dire 'oui' à ce monstre.

Un fin sourire s'étale sur mes lèvres tandis que je m'entends répondre, amusée :

- Tu rigoles ? Une aventure avec un patchwork de peaux humaines, c'est pas mon truc !

J'avais cherché pendant toute la journée ce mot 'patchwork'. Très fière d'avoir réussi à l'utiliser dans une phrase grammaticalement correcte.

Les filles autour de moi soupirèrent de bonheur. Comme si leur vie dépendait de ma réponse. Ridicule, je vous dis. Ou alors elles se disent que je leur laisse ma place. Avant de penser ça, elles devraient attendre la prochaine vague de rumeurs tordues à son encontre. Elles vont adorer le détester.

Le pauvre.

On ne joue pas avec le cœur d'Elisabeth Bennet impunément. J'ai dit.

_- o -_

- Potter, Black ?

Mes deux fauteurs de trouble préférés se retournent vers moi, une lueur de peur dans les yeux. Et voilà, je le savais. Ils préparaient un autre coup tordu. Encore et toujours. Incroyable d'avoir une imagination aussi fertile.

- J'ai besoin que vous me rendiez un service.

Cette fois, c'est un éclair de surprise que je surprends dans leur regard.

- En échange, j'oublierai votre dernière retenue.

Et puis, ça me ferait des vacances. Les cachots tous les soirs, c'est pas terrible comme lieu de repos. Ils me fixent à présent avec attention. Apparemment, j'ai choisi la bonne méthode.

- Bien entendu, personne ne devra savoir que je suis à l'origine de votre … indiscrétion, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils acquiescent, toujours sans dire un mot. Peut-être croient-ils que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve. Ou que je suis subitement devenue cinglée, et qu'un mot de leur part les conduira à une mort certaine.

- Vous connaissez certainement Georges Willoughby ?

De nouveau, signe de tête affirmatif. En même temps, qui ne le connaîtrait pas ces derniers temps ? Avec son bout de fesse en moins, il est soudainement devenu l'attraction du château. Incroyable comme les gens sont plus intéressés par ce genre de détails que par leurs propres problèmes.

- J'ai besoin que vous me récupériez son courrier.

- Pardon ? Me lança Black, éberlué.

Des farces potaches, ils en avaient faites des tonnes, mais des opérations d'espionnage, jamais.

- Vous pensez pouvoir y arriver, oui ou non ?

Potter semble réfléchir un moment, puis son visage s'illumine. J'ai l'impression de voir un néon géant formé des mots « J'ai une idée ! » clignoter violemment derrière sa tête.

- A ce que je vois, Potter, je suppose que oui ?

- C'est possible. Vous n'oubliez pas votre promesse, hein ? Me demande-t-il, soudain soucieux de mon honnêteté.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Ce gosse est redoutablement calculateur et très intelligent. Comme si je pouvais le tromper.

- J'oublie votre retenue si vous réussissez. J'ai bien dit : si vous réussissez ! Si jamais vous vous faites prendre, je ne suis pas responsable de votre sécurité ! Et si jamais vous prononcez mon nom durant l'interrogatoire, votre mémoire serait subitement effacée. Compris ?

- Bien, mon général ! Me lance Black, goguenard.

- Allez-y, soldats ! Que Merlin soit avec vous ! Déclamai-je d'un ton tragique, sans relever la pique de Black.

Ils s'enfuient en riant, comme toujours. Si Lupin venait s'ajouter à ces deux là, le monde de Poudlard ne serait plus jamais en sécurité.

Trois jours plus tard, Potter et Black me glissent dans les mains une enveloppe adressée à Owen Willoughby. Je les remercie discrètement, puis, sans leur demander de plus amples explications sur leurs méthodes, je fais disparaître le nom du destinataire d'un coup de baguette. Mission accomplie.

Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre le lendemain matin pour ne discuter avec Charlotte.

_- o -_

- Alors ? Tu l'as ouverte ? Me demande Charlotte, impatiente.

- Non, j'attendais tes précieux conseils.

- En voilà un : ouvre cette enveloppe tout de suite ou je t'étrangle.

- Reçu cinq sur cinq, mon colonel !

Grâce à un sort, la lettre s'ouvre sans laisser de trace suspecte. Une fois lue, elle retournera à sa place, et sera envoyée en bonne et due forme au papounet de Georges. Je découvre le texte en même temps que Charlotte, qui s'est assise à côté de moi pour ne pas avoir à attendre l'explication.

_' Père,_

_Une étrange rumeur est apparue à mon sujet il y a quelques jours, mais ne vous inquiètez pas, rien qui ne puisse déranger nos plans._

_Concernant William Darcy, sa tentative de rapprochement avec une élève sang-de-bourbe a été étouffée dans l'œuf. J'ai saisi une occasion lors du bal organisé en l'honneur des Gobelins, ce qui était sans nul doute l'idée la plus idiote de tout l'univers, pour régler cette affaire définitivement._

_Où en êtes-vous avec sa chère mère ? Votre dernière tentative de pénétrer à Ste Mangouste ayant échoué, j'attends vos ordres pour une éventuelle aide. Il suffit d'un mot de votre part pour que j'exécute celle qui gêne notre fortune depuis cinq ans._

_Avec mes sentiments les meilleurs,_

_Votre fils,_

_Georges Jasper Willoughby. '_

- Eh bien, je n'en espérais pas tant, laissai-je échapper dans un souffle.

J'arrive à peine à détacher les yeux de cette lettre infamante. Rien qu'avec les premières phrases, je pouvais faire un scandale. Que le sage et si agréable Willoughby puisse utiliser le terme 'sang-de-bourbe' est déjà suffisamment révoltant pour ne pas avoir à continuer plus loin. Mais une tentative d'assassinat, wahou !

- C'est merveilleux, nous n'avons plus besoin de chercher des preuves. Il nous offre la victoire sur un plateau d'argent ! Murmura Charlotte, plus pour elle-même que pour moi.

Merveilleux, c'est le mot. Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Au bout de trois jours, nous avons déjà toutes les preuves suffisante pour le jeter en bas de l'échelle sociale. Merveilleux. Superbe. Extraordinaire. Je crois que je vais être à court de synonymes pour m'exprimer.

Je relève la tête, et croise le regard de Charlotte. Je souris à mon tour. Quelle est la formule rituelle, déjà ? Ah oui.

Qu'il repose en paix.

Niark.

_- o -_

_J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre. Je crois que je vais faire de même dans ma vie ;)_

_A bientôt !_

_FireRox_


	13. Chapter 13

_Coucou ! Aucune nouvelle de la semaine, mais je me soigne ! Toujours en intégration le soir, et en cours pendant la journée, mon planning est beaucoup trop rempli pour me permettre d'écrire ! Enfin, je suis en train d'écrire le dernier chapitre, donc pas de problème pour les retard dans la publication. Sauf dimanche prochain, je reviendrai du WEI (comprenez, week-end d'intégration) vers le milieu de l'après midi, donc j'essayerai de publier soit Lundi, soit Mardi si je n'ai pas le temps d'allumer mon ordi dimanche._

_Merci de me lire toujours aussi fidèlement ! :)_

_A bientôt !_

_FireRox_

_- o -_

**Chapitre Treize : Gaspacho d'aiglon saupoudré d'or.**

Une semaine après la terrible révélation sur le postérieur manquant de Willoughby – car, bien évidemment, la rumeur avait enflé, il lui manquait désormais l'entière partie de son anatomie arrière – j'ai décidé d'achever le martyr de cet être démoniaque. Autrement dit, j'enclenche sa totale destruction.

Pensez-vous que je me sente coupable de sa prochaine descente aux enfers ? Absolument pas. J'ai trop souvent lu et relu le roman, dont mon nom orne quasiment chaque page, pour savoir que les qualités sont généralement cachées dans les êtres les moins aimés. Je refuse qu'une personne soit à nouveau victime de préjugés totalement infondés, par la faute d'une autre personne honteusement fautive.

Bon, d'accord, j'ai moi même lancé un ragot particulièrement immonde à l'encontre ce Willoughby. Mais c'était de bonne guerre, vu ce qu'il avait lancé à propos de Darcy. Et puis, malgré ce léger mensonge, ce qui va suivre sera la stricte vérité. Surtout que je ne serai pas la responsable de ce massacre. Le général envoie son fantassin devant les lignes, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien moi, je resterai au chaud dans mon beau fauteuil.

Mais qui est le kamikaze arbitrairement désigné ?

- Tout est paré ? Murmurai-je dans le creux de ma main.

J'entends répondre dans mon esprit deux joyeux « Yes, sir ! » de la part de mes nouveaux complices adorés, Potter et Black.

- Bien, alors allez-y. Go, go, go !

Je suis très fière d'avoir découvert ce sort d'espionnage. Très pratique pour cette mission effectuée par mes dévoués Griffondors. Ils me le rendent bien, autrement dit, j'ai droit à toutes sortes d'attentions lors de leurs aventures nocturnes : petits gâteaux, boissons, nouvelles plumes, sucreries … Je n'ose jamais leur demander où ils se les procurent. Je ne brave pas le règlement si je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a d'illégal derrière ces cadeaux.

Potter et Black laissent le sortilège enclenché pour que je puisse entendre la conversation préparée minutieusement à l'avance. Je croise les doigts pour que le plan se passe comme prévu.

- Mais que va-t-on bien pouvoir faire de cette lettre infamante ? Semble hurler James à Sirius, sur un ton théâtral un peu trop poussé pour être vrai.

- Oh, je ne sais pas, James ! Peut-être devrions nous la publier dans toute l'école ! Lui répond Sirius sur le même mode.

- Oh, mais quelle bonne idée, Sirius ! Et si nous la reproduisions et la distribuions dans la Grande Salle ?

- Excellent plan, James !

D'accord, j'ai peut-être un peu exagéré les dialogues. Si personne ne comprend que c'est une scène purement préparée, c'est que cette personne est la pire des imbécile.

- Donnez moi cette lettre ! Entendis-je soudain.

Apparemment un imbécile passait par un total hasard (timing soigneusement calculé par mes soins), et avait entendu la conversation.

- Quelle lettre ? Demande James, en accentuant la tonalité coupable de sa voix.

Ce gosse est décidément un grand acteur.

- Celle que tu caches dans ton dos, espèce de nain à lunettes ! S'énerve la voix.

Je souris du fond de mon fauteuil. J'en connais un qui va passer un reste d'année particulièrement horrible suite à cette insulte.

- D'accord, prenez la ! Mais ne la lisez surtout pas !

Du coup l'individu s'empresse de dévorer le contenu. Technique de persuasion numéro 3, celle de la négation insistante.

- Très bien, vous pouvez y aller, les gosses. Retournez dans votre dortoir, il est tard.

J'entends des pas, puis la voix de James Potter.

- Cerfeuil à Fenouil.

- J'écoute.

- Tout a marché comme prévu. Il a changé de couleur en lisant la lettre, et je suppose que nos suggestions vont lui ouvrir l'esprit sur ce qu'il convient de faire.

- Parfait, Cerfeuil.

- Chiendent à Fenouil.

- J'écoute.

- J'ajoute que cet imbécile avait des étoiles dans les yeux quand il est reparti.

- Excellent. Félicitations à vous deux. Votre récompense vous attend dans la salle. Fin de la transmission.

Je coupe la communication d'un geste de baguette. Une caisse complète de Bombabouses rien que pour eux. On devient généreux quand on vieillit.

Maintenant, il suffit d'attendre.

_- o -_

L'attente n'a pas duré longtemps. Moins de vingt-quatre heures, en fait. Heureusement que ce Dimanche, incapable de dormir en pensant à mon plan diabolique, je me suis levée plus tôt. Et la surprise avait été à la hauteur de mon espérance.

Wickham avait reproduit la lettre en milliers d'exemplaires, et avait collé ces copies dans tous les couloirs. Je crois que le plus beau, c'est quand la Beuglante est arrivée dans la Grande Salle au moment du petit-déjeuner vers un Willoughby mortifié, et lui a répété ces phrases qu'il avait lui-même écrites. Merveilleux.

Quand tous les élèves se sont mis à l'insulter, et quand Dumbledore en personne lui a demandé ce que tout ceci signifiait, il lui a lancé un regard haineux et a couru vers son dortoir. Il paraît qu'il est parti, à présent.

Finalement, ça s'est plutôt bien passé. Après avoir été humilié par une rumeur complètement infondée (quoique, je n'ai jamais vérifié s'il manquait un bout ou non), il a été chassé du château par un fait honteux et impardonnable. L'équilibre des choses étant rétabli, il est temps pour moi d'aller voir Darcy.

Justement, je le trouve dans une salle d'études, vide pour l'occasion, vu que tous les autres sont en train de commenter l'évènement du siècle. Je m'approche discrètement, il me tourne le dos. Je me réjouis à l'avance des compliments qu'il va me faire.

- Dégage, Bennet. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ou de ta compassion. Retourne voir ton Willoughby, il doit être en train de se suicider.

Ah. Première mauvaise surprise. Moi qui pensait qu'il serait heureux de voir son honneur rétabli. De quel droit il le prend sur ce ton ? Abruti !

Je sens la colère monter en moi, ce qui implique que je vais encore dire des choses que je n'aurai jamais dû exprimer.

- Premièrement, ce n'est pas 'mon' Willoughby, comme tu l'insinues, c'est un immonde crétin, meurtrier en puissance qui plus est. Deuxièmement, je ne te permets pas de me parler ainsi, je te signale que j'ai tout fait pour t'aider !

Oups.

- Pardon ?

Sa voix est calme. Un peu trop calme pour ne pas être calculée. Il me fixe de ses yeux perçants, et je reste là, incapable d'ordonner mes idées correctement.

- Heuu … bredouillai-je en désespoir de cause.

- Tout ceci est ton idée ? Me demande-t-il, toujours sans sourciller.

Flûte de zut, comment mentir sans me vendre ?

- Pas du tout, c'est Wickham qui a tout fait, d'ailleurs, il s'en vante à tous les coins de couloirs, et …

Je m'embrouille dans mes explications. Je vois la fureur briller dans les yeux de Darcy, tandis que je sens mon visage me brûler. Rien que la couleur de ma peau à cet instant doit me dénoncer. Pas besoin de panneau, mon rôle dans l'affaire est indiqué en rouge sur mon front.

- Tu as ruiné la réputation de ma famille, sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! Hurle-t-il soudain, en s'avançant vers moi.

Je vois rouge. Très rouge. Après tout, je l'ai aidé, et voilà comment il me remercie !

- Espèce d'abruti, j'ai essayé de t'aider ! Mais bien entendu, avec tes grands principes, tes valeurs d'un siècle révolu, ton orgueil démesuré et tes préjugés aveugles, tu ne comprends rien ! Ouvre les yeux, on n'est plus au 18ème siècle !

Et tiens ! Dans tes dents ! On fait moins le fier, maintenant, hein !

- De quel droit te mêles-tu de mes affaires ? Tempête-t-il, devenant de plus en plus rouge de colère. Pour qui te prends-tu ?

Je reste muette. Je n'ai pas réellement réfléchi.

- Tu te permets de déballer au grand jour la vie privée de personnes avec lesquelles tu n'as aucun point commun ! Continue-t-il de vociférer toujours plus fort.

- La ferme ! Hurlai-je à mon tour, bien décidée à ne pas me laisser faire. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je l'ai fait !

- Ah oui, pourquoi ? Tu pensais que j'allais te remercier, te tomber dans les bras après ça ? Tu rêves, ma pauvre, toi et ta famille de Moldu, s'allier aux Darcy ?

- Espèce de …

Les mots me manquent, et ma baguette me démange. Je vais le tuer, là, maintenant, tout de suite, et je dirai que j'ai trouvé son corps déchiqueté par Willoughby. Je ferai une dépression nerveuse que tout le monde mettra sur le compte de l'émotion, et je ne serai jamais soupçonnée.

- Tu as cru que je t'aimais ? Ma pauvre, tu crois vraiment tout ce que les gens écrivent dans les lettres ? Tu penses aussi que l'histoire de ton stupide livre va se réaliser ? Tu crois que je suis assez bête pour suivre à la lettre ce bouquin moldu, écrit par une vieille fille frustrée ?

Je tremble de rage devant ce discours à présent sarcastique, dicté par la susceptibilité blessée de Darcy.

- Jamais, jamais je ne t'épouserai, imbécile arrogant ! Tout en toi me répugne, tu me dégoutes !

Je fais demi-tour sur ces derniers mots, l'esprit bouillonnant de ressentiment. Si je ne sors pas tout de suite, je le tue. Je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de haine envers quelqu'un. Je me dirige vers la porte sans vraiment la voir, les larmes de fureur brouillent ma vision. Mes oreilles tintent, j'ai l'impression de marcher dans le brouillard.

C'est pourquoi je n'entends pas Darcy s'approcher. Il me saisit brusquement le bras, me projette violemment contre le mur. Il me maintient par les épaules, les traits déformés par une folie terrifiante. Pour la première fois depuis le début de cet entretien, je comprends que je suis en danger.

Aveuglé par une fièvre qui le dévore, sa force est telle que je ne peux plus bouger. Je suis paralysée devant son regard égaré, j'ai si peur que je ne peux plus réagir. Il pourrait me tuer si facilement, je ne me débattrais pas. Je n'en ai pas la force.

Son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien. Je ne peux détacher mon regard de ses yeux chocolats, presque noirs à cet instant. Le temps semble s'être arrêté entre nous.

Soudain, il paraît se calmer. Ses muscles se relâchent, et je glisse le long du mur, la respiration haletante. Il s'éloigne en titubant, le regard dans le vague, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de son acte. Je sens encore ses mains posées sur mes épaules, un étau invisible m'enserre encore. Je frisonne en pensant à ce qui aurait pu arriver s'il ne s'était pas stoppé à temps.

Je ne l'ai pas vu sortir de la pièce. Je ne sais combien de temps de suis restée prostrée là, sans penser.

Le lendemain, Darcy avait quitté l'école.

_- o -_

_Ahahahaha je suis une sadique, je sais ! :P_

_A la prochaine !_

_FireRox  
_


	14. Chapter 14

_Coucou ! Je poste le chapitre aujourd'hui, comme ça vous l'aurez avant de week-end d'inté ! :) Dégustez le, il s'agit de l'avant dernier ! (Oui, oui, j'ai enfin fini !)_

_Alors, que dire ? Dans ce chapitre, il ne se passe pas grand chose. MAIS (hyper important) il décrit l'état des sentiments de Lizzie. J'ai adoré transposer les rôles du livre à d'autres personnages. Très intéressant. Après tout, n'est-ce pas ce que Lizzie a fait depuis longtemps ?_

_Bonne lecture, et encore merci aux revieweurs et revieweuses :)_

_FireRox_

_- o -_

**Chapitre Quatorze : ****Coupe digestive menthe et fraise.**

- Lizzie ?

La voix de Charlotte me paraît toujours distante, ces derniers temps. Toutes les voix que j'entends, d'ailleurs.

- Lizzie, ça fait deux mois qu'il est parti. Tu ne peux pas te faire une raison ? Pitié, rien que pour mon moral, et surtout pour le bien-être des élèves que tu punis sans raison !

C'est vrai que j'étais d'une humeur massacrante depuis deux mois. Mais ce n'est pas le pire.

- Allez, c'est le dernier jour ! Demain, on repart chez nous ! Pour un Noël en famille !

Je gémis, la tête entre les mains. Voilà le problème. Je repars chez des personnes qui vont passer les vacances à me demander des nouvelles de Darcy, comme tous les ans. J'entends déjà ma mère : « Et ce William Darcy, chérie ? Tu lui as parlé ? ». Darcy par ci, Darcy par là, Darcy dans chaque phrase qu'elle prononce.

Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de rentrer chez moi. Mais alors, pas du tout.

- Elisabeth Bennet, commença Charlotte. Tu te rends compte que tu m'as honteusement menti pendant cinq ans ?

Je relève la tête, surprise par cette question.

- Pourquoi ? Réussis-je à prononcer, malgré le mutisme où je m'étais résolument enfermée.

Elle me jette un regard entendu. Merlin que je déteste cet air ironique.

- Tu aimes Darcy depuis que tu l'as vu, avoue !

Voilà pourquoi je ne peux m'empêcher de détester parfois Charlotte. Elle balance des vérités au moment où l'on a le moins besoin de les entendre. En l'occurrence, la perspective de savoir que je suis amoureuse de ce crétin fini depuis que je connais son nom est assez désagréable.

- Et alors ? Ça ne change rien, de toute façon, il est parti, lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Je reprends mon livre, bien déterminée à le finir avant le couvre-feu, mais Charlotte ne l'entends pas de cette oreille.

- Tu veux savoir ce que ça change ? Mais enfin, tu es aveugle ou quoi ? Me lance-t-elle, effarée.

- En tout cas, je ne suis pas sourde, alors laisse moi lire en paix, lui répliquai-je d'un ton mauvais.

C'est vrai, on est toujours dérangé par des pseudo-paroles de psychologie quand on est en train de lire. Laissez moi finir cet Agatha Christie, et m'imaginer que cet homme assassiné par douze coups de couteau est cet abruti Darcy, bon sang !

Grâce à cette réplique assassine, Charlotte a juste à secouer la tête en marmonnant un « Si près du but, pourtant ! » dont je ne saisis pas le sens, et s'éloigne en me laissant – enfin – seule. Je profite une dernière fois du feu ronflant de la salle commune, avant de repartir dans la maison de fous qu'est ma demeure.

Je soupire et repousse le roman. Je connais l'histoire par cœur, mais j'adore pourtant le relire. Mais mon esprit est ailleurs. Cela fait quatre ans que je n'ai pas ouvert 'Orgueil et Préjugés'. Quatre ans que je tente d'oublier le scénario qui ne dicte plus ma vie. Et pourtant, ces deux derniers mois, il me revient en mémoire des passages troublants.

_'En écrivant cette lettre, je m'imaginais être calme et froid ; mais je me rends compte maintenant que je l'ai écrite le cœur plein d'une affreuse amertume'_

Oh, bien sûr, ce n'était pas le même genre de lettre, mais … Le pire, c'est que certaines phrase de Fitzwilliam Darcy me correspondent parfaitement.

_'Que le désir de vous rendre la tranquillité ait ajouté aux autres motifs que j'avais d'agir ainsi, je n'essaierai pas de le nier, mais votre famille ne me doit rien. Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour elle, je crois avoir songé uniquement à vous.'_

Avais-je songé uniquement à Darcy, quand j'ai lancé cette campagne contre Willoughby ? Je m'étais imaginé un quelconque désir de justice, mais finalement … Quel ironie de penser que je ne m'en rends compte qu'une fois tout espoir perdu. Elisabeth Bennet, héroïne chère à mon cœur, je te comprends soudain bien mieux que toutes ces lectures en quinze ans.

Il m'aura fallu quinze ans pour comprendre que dénoncer un mensonge pouvait briser un rêve à jamais. Comme le Darcy du livre avait bien fait de ne pas humilier Wickham. Comme Elisabeth avait eu raison de tenir sa langue sur ce sujet. Et comme je suis une imbécile, moi qui, connaissant pourtant l'histoire, ai fait tout le contraire !

Je regarde l'heure, sortant de mes pensées. Deux heures du matin. Dans douze petites heures, je serai chez moi. Douze heures avant la fin de la torture mentale que m'inflige la vision quotidienne de la table des Serpentards vidée d'un occupant particulier.

Soudain je repense au début d'année. Cette salle, dont j'ai rêvé pendant si longtemps, était-elle un cauchemar ? Je fouille dans ma mémoire, tentant de me souvenir des visions que j'avais. Des glyphes étranges sur les murs.

Il me faut un dictionnaire de runes.

Je regarde dans la bibliothèque de la Salle, et, fort heureusement, quelqu'un de soigneux l'avait rangé à sa place. Je feuillette les pages sans vraiment m'attarder, espérant me remémorer un signe particulier. Comme celui-là, par exemple.

Je stoppe ma recherche aussitôt. Je me souviens très bien l'avoir aperçu. Comment, moi qui n'ai jamais ouvert un livre de runes, pourrai-je me souvenir d'une telle chose ? La signification de ce dessin étrange ? '_Mon'_. Wahou. Ça ne m'avance pas beaucoup.

Mes yeux se ferment de fatigue. Je ferai peut-être mieux d'aller me coucher. Ce mystère en restera un jusqu'en Janvier.

_- o -_

- Lizzie ! LIZZIE !

Je soupire, exaspérée. Comme si je ne les avais pas déjà remarqué depuis longtemps. Mes pauvres parents. Habillés version sorcier, leur nouvelle folie depuis ma troisième année. Je me rappelle encore du «_ Mais enfin, Lizzie, comment veux-tu trouver un mari sorcier si tes parents n'appartiennent pas à leur univers ? _». Par '_mari sorcier_', elle sous-entendait bien évidemment '_Darcy_'. Mais je pense que, même avec des parents issus de la famille de Merlin lui-même, Darcy ne les aurait jamais supportés.

- Lizzie !

Oui maman, j'arrive … Ma très chère mère. Courte sur pattes, des cheveux châtains qui retombent en boucles désordonnées sur ses yeux marrons naïfs. Ma mère, quoi.

- Ah, enfin ! Tu parlais avec qui ? Darcy ?

Et voilà, moins de dix secondes après nos retrouvailles, le nom maudit est prononcé. Je sens que je ne vais pas tenir deux semaines en leur compagnie. Je lève les yeux au ciel, essayant de me contrôler, comme je devrai finir par l'apprendre durant les vacances.

- Avec Charlotte, maman. Elle part skier chez des amis sorciers, la famille du Professeur Knightley.

Ma mère me regarde, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je parie que le mot 'Darcy' va être prononcé d'ici deux secondes.

- Et toi, alors ? Pas d'invitation pendant les vacances ? Pas même chez les Darcy ?

Gagné. Si je pariais un gallion à chaque fois sur ce jeu, je serais multimillionnaire depuis très longtemps.

- Non, maman. Comme tous les ans, ne puis-je m'empêcher d'ajouter ironiquement.

Mais cela ne décourage pas ma mère pour autant.

- Ça viendra, Lizzie, ne t'inquiète pas ! Me rassure-t-elle en me gratifiant d'un magnifique sourire.

C'est cela, oui. Quand Dumbledore rasera sa barbe.

- Et si on y allait ? Demande laconiquement mon père, après un rapide regard sur sa montre.

Ah, mon très cher père. Toujours plein de ressources et de bonnes idées. Tout le contraire de ma mère, question physique. Une masse de cheveux poivre et sel, grand - et même très grand - dominant le monde de ses yeux verts pétillants. Au moins deux fois plus réfléchi que ma mère, et ça reste un euphémisme.

En tout cas, il me sauve la face. Au moins, je n'aurai pas à expliquer la rougeur soudaine qui avait envahi mes joues à l'énoncé de ma vie future avec l'autre imbécile. Humpf.

Deux heures et un changement de vêtements dans la voiture plus tard, nous arrivons enfin à notre charmante maison en bord de mer. Magnifique cottage surplombant la magnifique baie de C*** (gardons l'anonymat), disposant de deux étages grandioses, au jardin merveilleux d'où l'on accède par une immense porte en fer forgé ouvragé, prodigieux bijou de l'architecture anglaise, bref, une maison. Ma maison, plus précisément.

Une fois mes bagages déposés, mes vêtements balancés dans la laverie et ma mère partie réchauffer le traditionnel repas de seize heures du premier jour des vacances, mon père se pose dans un fauteuil du salon. Je l'imite aussitôt, heureuse de m'assoir en famille.

- Alors, du nouveau ?

Gros dilemme. Soit je raconte tout, soit je ne dit rien. Dans les deux cas, je le regretterai. Mais un élément me pousse à choisir la première option : la mère n'est pas présente à l'entretien. Un miracle.

Je me lance alors dans un récit succinct de mes aventures à Poudlard, sans oublier mon implication dans les humiliations de la famille 'W', ni ma cruelle déception devant la réaction – à mon sens exagérée – de ce cher 'D'. Une fois terminé, j'attends la réaction de mon père.

- Wahou, est la première chose qu'il réussit à prononcer.

Évidemment, pour quelqu'un qui s'était toujours jusqu'alors tenue dans le cercle réduit des non-fauteurs de troubles, je viens de franchir une vingtaines d'étapes en peu de temps. Disons que j'ai rattrapé ma jeunesse perdue.

- Et ensuite ?

La question me prend au dépourvu. Ensuite quoi ? Mon père aperçoit mon regard surpris et désorienté.

- Tu n'as pas fait tout cela pour rien. Que penses-tu faire ensuite ?

- Heu … J'en sais rien, avouai-je, un peu honteuse.

Il me regarde avec amusement.

- Ma fille, quand on se lance dans un projet comme celui-ci, c'est que l'on a de très bonnes raisons pour cela. Et quelque chose me dit que cette raison porte un prénom masculin, des cheveux bruns et une réputation à présent lavée de tout soupçon. N'ai-je pas raison ?

- Heuuu …

Est tout ce que je réussis à lui répondre. Évidemment, la couleur cramoisie de mon visage suffit à répondre à sa question rhétorique, mais bon.

- Tu veux un conseil ?

- J'aimerais bien, oui, bougonnai-je en guise de réponse.

- Surtout, n'évoque pas le sujet avec ta mère, ou le faire-part de mariage sera dans tous les journaux, moldus ou non, d'ici deux jours.

Nous éclatons de rire d'un commun ensemble, et c'est à peine si nous entendons la voix de ma mère qui crie son « A taaaaaable ! » habituel.

_- o -_

Au final, après deux semaines bien au chaud devant une cheminée débordante de multiples chaussettes emplies de cadeaux, je rentre à Poudlard. Les problèmes qui m'étaient sortis de la tête durant les vacances reviennent me harceler avec plus de pression encore. Surtout, la tête de Darcy m'apparaît comme une cible gigantesque, et je vois inconsciemment ma mère hurler « Vas-y, Lizzie, vas-y ! » tandis que je tiens un immense filet. Charmante résolution de la situation.

Contrairement à tous les autres retours au château, je rejoins Charlotte dans un nouveau moyen de transport à la mode, le Magicobus. Ce gros truc conduit par un fou ne m'inspire pas confiance, mais il a été élu meilleur transporteur de l'année d'après la Gazette. J'ai donc de bonnes raisons de penser que je ne finirai pas au fond d'un ravin cet après-midi.

Une fois les habituels adieux déchirants prononcés, je monte dans l'horrible machine rouge carmin. Couleur sang, plus précisément. Je perds un peu de ma confiance, mais je m'installe tout de même près de Charlotte, ravie de me retrouver.

Cinq bonnes heures et vingt-quatre dégringolades des sièges plus tard, je prie pour arriver entière à Poudlard. Ce qui ne tarde pas. Je ne suis jamais descendue aussi vite d'un bus. Sans doute la crainte de rester coincée une minute de plus dans cette boîte grinçante et mal soudée me pousse-t-elle à accélérer le mouvement.

- Et maintenant ? Demandai-je, soulagée de voir le bus repartir sans moi.

- Maintenant, direction Poudlard. Les calèches nous attendent, me lance Charlotte en pointant du doigt les véhicules vides et sans chevaux.

Et maintenant, je vais obéir à mon papa, et foncer sans réfléchir. Le résultat va être beau.

_- o -_

_Petites explications._

_La famille : je n'ai pas créé des frères et soeurs uniquement parce que je n'en avais pas parlé durant les chapitres précédents. Sa mère est tout à fait comparable à celle du livre, mais est-ce naturel ou juste parce qu'elle a transfiguré son personnage dans la réalité ?_

_Darcy : Pas de trace dans ce chapitre. J'avoue, j'ai hésité à faire faire un petit voyage à Lizzie à Pemberley, mais j'avais déjà annoncé que les Willoughby avaient pris possession du château. Je ne pouvais donc pas revenir en arrière, désolée !_

_Charlotte : Ne croyez pas que je vais la laisser épouser Collins. Je ne suis pas cruelle à ce point._

_Le Magicobus : Ernie est censé être très vieux dans l'univers Potteresque. Il est donc probable qu'il soit l'inventeur du moyen de transport._

_Sur ce, je vous laisse, je m'en vais remanier le dernier chapitre, histoire de ne laisser aucune faute en plan ! Il sera bien plus long que les précédents, dû à mon envie de retarder les adieux encore un peu._

_A bientôt !_

_FireRox  
_


	15. Chapter 15

_Bonjour et bienvenue pour ce dernier (snif) chapitre de cette fic._

_Je ne ferai pas d'introduction baveuse, je vais juste m'excuser de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews cette semaine. J'irai me flageller ce soir sur le parvis d'une cathédrale, promis._

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

_- o -_

**Chapitre Quinze : Café, thé et mignardises au coulis de guimauve.**

- Lizzie ?

On prononce mon nom ? J'ai l'impression de m'éveiller d'un horrible cauchemar. Je réussis à émettre un grognement indistinct, puis je me souviens de la scène de la veille, et je replonge en gémissant dans mes couvertures.

- Au moins elle réagit, dit la voix de Charlotte. Hier, j'en n'étais pas si sûre.

- Tu veux dire, avant ou après son évanouissement en plein repas ? Demande en riant Marianne Dashwood. Parce que, franchement, la spectacle valait le coup d'œil !

Je gémis à nouveau en repensant à « ça ». Je vais mourir en honte, seule et alcoolique au fin fond de l'Écosse, et je finirai par me noyer un jour de brume dans une flaque de boue ramenée par mon caniche abricot albinos.

« Oublie, oublie ! C'est juste un cauchemar, ça va passer ! »

Mais malgré mes tentatives désespérées pour reprendre le contrôle de mon cerveau, mes pensées me ramènent au banquet d'hier soir …

_- o -_

_La veille._

_- Enfin arrivées ! Il est pas trop tôt, je commence à me transformer en esquimau glacé ! Me lança Charlotte en frissonnant._

_Je ne pouvais lui répondre décemment, étant donné que mes dents claquaient sans discontinuité, et que mes lèvres gelées semblaient vouloir se briser en morceaux dès que je tentais un mouvement. Mais pourquoi n'avais-je pas jeté dès le départ un sort de gèle-flammes ? Peut-être parce que ma baguette était dans ma valise, elle même surplombée par la valise de Charlotte._

_Nous descendîmes donc de la calèche, tentant de déplier nos membres engourdis par le froid glacial qui régnait._

_- Mangeeeeer ! Tentai-je dans une tentative désespérée d'exprimer mes sentiments._

_Charlotte éclata bien évidemment de rire, tandis que j'essayai de sortir ma baguette de mon sac, sans réussir à saisir la fermeture, mes mains tremblant trop._

_- Moi aider toi, femme des pays de l'Est ! Pouffa-t-elle en ouvrant ma valise et en saisissant l'instrument de ma délivrance._

_Je soupirai de soulagement quand une douce chaleur remplaça la morsure du froid sur les carottes de glace qui me tenaient lieu de doigts. Merci, ô baguette chérie !_

_- Mangeeeeer ! Répétai-je en claquant toujours des dents._

_- Da, da !_

_Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers la Grande Salle, Charlotte pouffant de rire et moi lui lançant des regards assassins. Heureusement pour elle, la chaleur régnant dans Poudlard suffit à me rendre ma bonne humeur – et ma loquacité par la même occasion. _

_La majorité de nos camarades étaient déjà attablés, attendant le signal du Directeur afin de voir apparaître les plats. Mon premier geste fut de m'assoir lourdement sur le banc, le plus loin possible de Marianne Dashwood – qui me harcelait de questions sur Darcy depuis son départ – et le plus près des saladiers les plus gros. Vivement qu'ils se remplissent. Faim._

_- 'Lut, chef !_

_Malheur, dans mon empressement à m'éloigner de Marianne, je me retrouvais à côté de Potter et Black. Moi qui avais l'intention de n'adresser la parole qu'à la cuisse de poulet délicatement rôtie qui apparaîtrait bientôt dans ce merveilleux saladier doré. Raté._

_- 'Lut, Potter. Bonnes vacances ?_

_- Mouerf._

_Visiblement, lui non plus n'avait pas envie de parler. Tant mieux. Vivement la bouffe._

_- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent, ces abrutis ? J'ai faim, moi ! Grommelai-je, mon estomac de fort méchante humeur._

_Égoïste, moi ? Que nenni ! Quand j'ai faim, je veux manger. Point final._

_- On dirait qu'ils ont des problèmes du côté de la porte principale, murmura Charlotte, le regard braqué sur un petit groupe attroupé et assez agité._

_Machinalement, je tournai les yeux vers les fauteurs de trouble. Deux ou trois professeurs, quelques élèves manifestement indignés. Je soupirai. Les gens n'avaient-ils aucun respect pour mon estomac ?_

_Je reportai mon attention sur les plats. Peut-être que si je les fixai pendant assez longtemps, la nourriture viendrait à moi, telle Tristan à Iseult ? Soudain, un hurlement horrifié retentit derrière moi. Je ne me retournai même pas, certaine qu'à présent, les plats mettraient plus de temps à parvenir à mon être déprimé._

_J'étais toujours en train de tenter d'attirer les pommes de terre des cuisines vers le saladier, quand Charlotte me tira le bras. Je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce, ne voulant pas me laisser distraire dans ma tentative de télékinésie gastronomique. Pourtant, elle tirait de plus en plus fort sur mon épaule._

_- Quoi ? Aboyai-je à son adresse._

_- Je crois que tu devrais regarder qui vient d'arriver, me dit-elle la voix étranglée, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur._

_Quoi, Willoughby, le retour ? Il n'oserait tout de même pas ! Je me retournai, et restai figée devant le spectacle. Oh – mon – Dieu. Sauvez moi._

_..._

- Allez, tu vas rater le petit déjeuner ! Déjà que tu n'as rien mangé hier …

- Trop occupée à se rincer l'œil, rigole encore Marianne.

Charlotte lui jette un regard noir, lourd de menaces. De toute façon, je ne me lèverai pas aujourd'hui. Pas après le désastre d'hier. Jamais ! Marianne, toujours secouée de tremblements à force de contenir son fou rire, sort heureusement de la chambre avant que je ne la réduise en cendres.

- Bon, je sais que hier, c'était …

Charlotte s'interrompt, en manque de mots pour exprimer son point de vue.

- La plus grande honte de toute ma vie, de toute personne dans l'univers tout entier, celle qui prouve que la mort vaut mieux que de paraître en public, celle qui te donne envie de te pendre, de revenir dans le temps, de découper en morceaux toute personne qui remet le sujet sur le tapis ? Déclarai-je sans reprendre une seule fois mon souffle.

- Heu … Si je dis oui, tu vas m'en vouloir ? Tente Charlotte, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Je te déteste, lui lançai-je en me replongeant dans mes couvertures.

- Tu sais que plus tu te caches, plus les gens vont parler de cette histoire en enjolivant les détails !

- Parce que tu crois qu'ils vont avoir besoin de rajouter des détails, après la scène qu'ils ont tous vu ? Hurlai-je, à présent totalement hystérique.

- Sincèrement ? Non.

Elle éclate de rire, et j'espère qu'elle va éclater tout court.

- Franchement, c'est un moment qui va rester gravé dans ma mémoire jusqu'à ma mort !

- C'est ça, et tous tes petits-enfants connaîtront la fabuleuse histoire d'Elisabeth Bennet et de son suicide après avoir été la risée de toute l'école.

- De toute façon, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même. C'est toi qui le lui avais demandé, si je me rappelle bien.

- C'est bien ça le problème, gémis-je à travers l'épaisseur de mes couvertures.

_..._

_Le spectacle me laissa pétrifiée, telle la victime d'un basilic. Les plus jeunes se cachaient les yeux, les plus âgés se demandaient comment réagir. Et les professeurs, me direz-vous ? Eh bien, ils étaient dans le même état que moi. Incapables de remuer le petit doigt. Trop choqués pour le faire._

_Je restai là, la mâchoire pendante, les yeux sortant certainement de mes orbites, essayant de me concentrer sur Charlotte qui tentait de lancer des sorts d'Aveuglement à tous les Première et Deuxième Années qu'elle apercevait. Mais il était trop tard. L'image horrible devait s'être incrustée depuis longtemps sur leur rétine. Les pauvres. Traumatisés à vie._

_Et, bien entendu, il avançait vers moi, sans tenir compte le moins du monde de l'état des spectateurs qui le dévisageaient sans réagir._

_Ce fut au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour parler que mon cerveau se prit la réalité en face comme un bombardement digne de la disparition des dinosaures. Ce qu'il avait prononcé, je n'en savais rien. _

_A l'instant où je pris conscience que William Darcy se tenait devant moi, nu comme un ver, je m'évanouis pour oublier cette vision ahurissante._

_..._

Les mots que j'avais écrits quelques mois plus tôt dansent devant mes yeux rougis par une nuit sans sommeil. Comment oublier le moment où j'avais fait la relation entre ma lettre et l'acte inconsidéré dont nous avions été témoins hier soir ?

Saleté de post-scriptum.

_'PS : En clair, j'accepterai ton offre le jour où tu courras nu dans la Grande Salle. C'est à dire jamais. A bon entendeur, salut !'_

- Au moins, tu as la preuve que tu attendais, non ? Me rassure Charlotte, maintenant compatissante de mon malheur.

- J'ai la preuve que Darcy est un pervers exhibitionniste. Wahou, ma vie va changer ! M'exclamai-je d'un ton faussement enjoué.

- Bon sang, il s'est ridiculisé devant tout l'école rien que pour toi ! Tu ne vas pas te plaindre en plus !

- Je ne veux plus me montrer en public … gémis-je en m'enfonçant toujours plus dans mon oreiller.

- Tu tentes de t'étouffer pour oublier ?

- Si seulement !

- C'est ridicule, soupira Charlotte.

- Mais comment j'aurai pu deviner qu'il allait véritablement le faire, hein ? Comment ? Toute personne un minimum censée aurait dû deviner que ma phrase était ironique ! Est-il aussi stupide que ça ?

- Enfin le fond du problème. En gros, tu ne lui reproches pas son acte, mais le tien. Rassure toi, personne ne saura que c'est toi qui l'a poussé à implanter une version de Woodstock à Poudlard !

Je daigne enfin laisser mon oreiller pour jeter un regard noir à ma future ex-meilleure amie.

- Et si tu allais le voir, pour que vous puissiez vous expliquer comme deux grandes personnes raisonnables ?

Je renifle avec dédain. Il n'est pas né celui qui me fera bouger de ce lit.

_- o -_

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire.

- Pour la huitième fois, il va bien falloir que tu assumes tes écrits !

- Je n'arrive pas à la croire.

Charlotte soupire bruyamment, et me laisse dans les couloirs, seule.

- Interdiction de revenir tant que tu ne l'auras pas vu !

Le portrait de la Grosse Dame se ferme en me plantant sur place. Hébétée, je revois comme dans un rêve ma sortie du dortoir. Charlotte, aidée de Potter et Black, me faisant léviter jusqu'en bas des escaliers, m'habillant devant la moitié des Griffondors explosés de rire. Je n'aurai jamais cru avoir encore plus honte que la veille, mais voilà, c'était fait.

Bien, allons nous cacher dans un coin et prétendre que Darcy ne s'est pas montré. Je marche au hasard, les yeux encore à moitié ouverts et l'esprit à moitié remis de la surprise de la réaction – démesurée – de Charlotte. Je me vengerai, je le jure !

Mes pas me conduisent sans surprise vers la tapisserie du Gobelin danseur. Comme à chaque fois que je suis perdue dans mes pensées. Comme d'habitude, je touche le tissu, n'attendant aucune réaction. Et voilà. Comme d'habitude. Rien.

Je soupire en m'asseyant à terre. Ici est un bon endroit pour ne penser à rien en attendant que le temps passe. Je m'occupe donc à rattraper ma nuit de sommeil manquée.

La voix qui s'élève me semble provenir d'un doux rêve.

- J'ai vécu jusqu'ici en égoïste : enfant, on m'a enseigné à faire le bien, mais on ne m'a pas appris à corriger mon caractère. J'étais malheureusement fils unique, et j'ai été gâté par mes parents qui, bien que pleins de bonne volonté, ont laissé croître et même encouragé la tendance que j'avais à me montrer personnel et hautain, à enfermer mes sympathies dans le cadre familial et à faire fi du reste du monde.

Je murmure ces paroles venant de Fitzwilliam Darcy avec le personnage que je vois dans mon rêve. Je connais ce dialogue par cœur. J'aurai tellement voulu l'entendre un jour de la bouche de William Darcy.

- Vous m'avez donné une leçon, dure sans doute, mais précieuse. Par vous j'ai été justement humilié.

Je n'ai pas besoin de me réveiller pour répéter les paroles de mon homologue livresque. _**(1)**_

- Comme vous avez dû me détester après ce soir là !

- Vous détester ! J'ai été en colère, peut-être, pour commencer, mais ma colère a pris bientôt une meilleure direction. Willoughby était caché dans la pièce, je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit avant d'avoir réglé mes problèmes familiaux.

Heu … Stop. Il y a un dérangement dans le script. Que vient faire Willoughby dans 'Orgueil et Préjugés' ? Je soupire, comprenant que mon rêve de Fitzwilliam se transforme en cauchemar de William. J'ouvre les yeux, et je ne peux m'empêcher de hurler de surprise.

William Darcy se tient devant moi, visiblement abasourdi par ma réaction. Dieu merci, il est habillé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Tout en délicatesse.

- Ta chère amie Charlotte m'a envoyé le nain Potter et le bellâtre Black m'avertir que tu t'étais perdue dans les couloirs à ma recherche.

Traîtresse.

- Il était caché dans la pièce, vraiment ? Demandai-je à brûle-pourpoint, sans m'apercevoir de l'incohérence de mes propos.

Il ne va certainement pas comprendre que je parle d'un rêve stupide. Pourtant, il rougit comme un gamin de cinq ans pris en faute.

- Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, mais je …

Pour le coup, je pousse un autre hurlement. D'horreur, cette fois-ci. Ce n'était pas un rêve ! De nouveau, Darcy recule, effrayé. Mais … Ce dialogue sortait du roman ! Comment … Comment ...

- Tu l'as lu ? Murmurai-je en un souffle. Mais pourquoi ?

Difficile de ne pas craquer devant un Darcy qui semble avoir abandonné son orgueil légendaire pour une timidité affligeante. On dirait qu'il est amoureux, le pauvre. Attendez … Qu'est-ce que j'ai pensé, là ?

- Tu ne te souviens donc pas de ta réponse à ma lettre ? Balbutie-t-il en rougissant toujours plus fort.

Non, mais, c'est pas possible ! Darcy ne peut pas être amoureux ! De qui, d'abord ? Hein ? C'est qui, cette mijaurée, cette Sang Pur imbuvable qui ne sait certainement pas se beurrer des tartines toute seule ? QUI ?

- Je pensais que … murmure-t-il dépité.

Il esquisse un mouvement pour faire demi-tour, quand soudain la lumière se fait dans mon esprit.

- Merlin, ne me dis pas que … Pas après tout ce temps, c'est impossible ! M'exclamai-je, effarée de ne pas avoir fait le rapprochent plus tôt.

Le bal, la lettre, sa réaction … Se pourrait-il que … Bon sang, cet imbécile se met à genoux, en plus !

- Elisabeth Bennet, laissez moi vous dire l'ardeur avec laquelle je vous admire et je vous aime.

Et là, je revois la scène de la veille au dîner : sa phrase commençait bien par «_ En vain ai-je lutté. _». Je n'ose imaginer la suite. J'ai bien fait de m'évanouir pour ne pas voir la tête de mes camarades de table. Fichu livre.

- Voulez-vous me faire l'honneur d'accepter ma main ?

Bon sang, cet abruti est à genoux ! Je suis en train de rêver, c'est pas possible autrement ! Bon, si c'est un rêve, alors autant répondre …

- Oui.

Merveilleux livre.

_- o -_

Mais de Charlotte, quel est est le destin ? Partie vers l'Afrique en compagnie de Marianne Dashwood, à la recherche de l'arche perdue ? Point du tout.

Vous souvenez-vous, très chers amis, de ce Serdaigle, mourant d'amour dans sa tour, observant les chats qui se faisaient la cour ? (2) Eh bien, ma foi, son rêve s'est réalisé. Dans quelques années, on entendra parler du mariage entre John Knightley et Charlotte Woodhouse, deux vieux amis que l'amour a réuni.

_**THE END**_

_- o -_

_**(1)** J'ai un peu raccourci le dialogue pour ne laisser que les paroles qui concernaient nos deux protagonistes. Désolée pour les puristes !_

_**(2) **Voir chapitre 10._

_- o -_

_Verdict ?_

_J'ai beaucoup cherché comment conclure cette histoire, et je dois vous avouer que, bien qu'ayant publié ce chapitre, je n'en suis pas totalement convaincue. Je voulais montrer Darcy comme dans la série de la BBC, quand Colin Firth regarde Elisabeth dans les yeux, quasiment rougissant comme un enfant, en attendant sa réponse définitive. _

_J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop ennuyés avec les passages du livre, mais je voulais finir sur un hommage à ce magnifique dialogue de fin. :)_

_Ensuite, je sens que certain(e)s vont me poser la question fatidique : Mais quelle était cette pièce étrange ? En ce cas je vous réponds à tous et toutes : Faites en ce que vous voulez ! Je m'explique : je vous laisser imaginer ce que vous désirez sur cette pièce. Rêve, fantasme, contre-coup d'un mauvais sort ... Votre explication vaudra certainement la mienne (que je ne vous révèlerai pas, je préfère vous voir vous tordre les méninges, même une fois l'histoire terminée ! Niark !)_

_Je vous remercie tous, de m'avoir suivie, de m'avoir supporté, de m'avoir laissé des petits mots, d'avoir été francs et honnêtes sur mon travail._

_Au plaisir de vous revoir, même si je n'ai pas de projets "austeniens" en ce moment._

_Profitez des livres ! :)_

_FireRox_

_- o -_

_Ah oui, j'oubliais. Je lance un défi à qui voudra bien le relever. J'adorerais voir l'histoire écrite du point de vue de Darcy, trouver d'autres anecdotes sur la vie à cette époque, sur Rogue (que je n'ai pas mentionné dans cette histoire), bref, je voudrais bien redécouvrir mon histoire._

_A celui ou celle que cela intéresse, qu'il ou elle me contacte !_

_Bon courage !_

_FireRox  
_


	16. EPILOGUE INEDIT !

**!!! EPILOGUE INEDIT !!!**

Ma très chère lectrice et critique** 'C et Dille'** a eu la merveilleuse idée de relever le défi que je vous avais lancé à la fin du dernier chapitre. Son récit, basé sur le personnage de Marianne Dashwood, est une description complète et hilarante de la scène finale, où Darcy entre sans son uniforme (sans rien, d'ailleurs) dans la grande salle.

_Un conseil : _si vous voulez sourire pour le restant de la journée, lisez-le ! :)

http:// www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5563873 /1/ Epilogue (enlevez les espaces incongrus)

Encore un grand** merci **pour votre soutien et vos encouragements, et bravo à **C et Dille** qui a su si bien décrire une situation que je n'avais moi-même pas osé écrire ! :D

Une future **bonne année** à tous !

**FireRox**


End file.
